Too Personal
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Sakura is sent to Sunagakure to train the medic ninjas there but there is one problem…. That she be living with Kazekage himself and his family. Will Sakura survive through his sudden mood changes or will she fall in love with him? Find out here.
1. Kazekage house

Too Personal

A/N- Hello my fans. This is my first story on Gaara and Sakura, so flames are welcome here. I would like to see thank you to my beta reader, named Reishii-chan for beta reading the first chapter for me. Bye

Full summary: Sakura is sent to Sunagakure to train the medic ninjas there but there is one problem…. That she be living with Kazekage himself and his family. Will Sakura survive through his sudden mood changes or will she fall in love with him? Find out here.

Chapter one: Kazekage house

Sakura walks through the desert's heat with her pack, going up and down on sand dunes until she reaches the village. The journey's been long and the stifling air isn't helping her progress much at this point, so when the village enters her line of sight she feels rejuvenated and her gait quickens.

Often through her trip from Konoha to Suna Sakura thought back on how she actually ended up with this mission; it isn't as if she were complaining, but sometimes Sakura suspects that her Tsunade-shishou sets her up purposefully.

She reaches behind her and retrieves her canteen, lapping up the lasts drops since her voyage will be coming to a hold. As if to prepare herself, she tilts her head back and allows the hot sun's rays to beat down on her sunburned cheeks as she replays the incident in her head.

_"No class, this is the correct way to hold a scroll. Let me show you before you do it yourselves," said Sakura, pulling out a kunai and cutting her wrist. Her class gasped at the right moments as she held aloft her bleeding hand and snatched out a simple healing scroll, draping it across the incision while performing basic hand seals. With a soft green glow her wrist was healed._

_She smiled to the class as they started to do it correctly when someone came in._

"_Miss Sakura," said Shizune._

"_Yes Shizune, what is it?" asked Sakura._

"_Tsunade is waiting for you, I think she has a mission for you to do," replied Shizune._

"_Thanks," Sakura replied. She dismissed her class, fixed up her medical kit and neatly stashed it back, and followed Shizune to the Hokage Tower._

_She arrived at the Hokage's building, opened the front doors and walked up to Tsunade's office, knocking on the door. She heard a voice calling," Come in."_

"_Hello Sakura," greeted the blonde woman, her face not rising as she scribbled furiously onto a document, "how're the medical classes coming?"_

"_Well, they have stability in their chakra, and are progressing farther than I first expected? Still rookies, though; minor cuts and contusions are manageable for them. Why the sudden update, shishou?"_

"_Sakura, I just got an urgent letter from the Kazekage himself that they are short on medical staff and they don't have a medic that can teach new medical staff. He asked me to send the best medic ninja to help and teach the new medics. So I was hoping that you will go and help them for a few months," replied Tsunade._

_Sakura fidgeted only slightly, remembering that the Kazekage was Naruto's best friend, that she should feel honoured to be chosen to head his staff._

"_Yes, I will help them. When do I start?" asked Sakura._

"_As soon as you can go," replied Tsunade, smiling at her apprentice. "Now leave me be, I have lots to do."_

_Sakura walked out and headed straight home to pack her clothes for the trip. Packing only her necessities, she stopped along the village to say goodbye to her friends and explained that she'd be back shortly._

_Soon Sakura stood at the Konoha gate, took a deep breath, and began to run._

Sakura sees the guards at the gate, walking towards them. She pulls out her papers and her ID card. The guards check everything and nod.

Walking through the monotonous scenery of brown and sand coloured vendor stalls and buildings, the sheer enormity takes Sakura's breath away—this village always manages to bring a smile to her face when she notes the distinct changes to its economical and physical landscape that Gaara himself helped to produce after his appointment in the office.

When she arrives at the Kazekage's building, Sakura is stopped by a familiar voice.

"Sakura, is that you?" asks Temari, who still holds her four ponytails in place and has switched her black obi for a smile sun colour.

Sakura turns around to face Temari. "Yup, it's me," she replies.

"So what are you doing here? I'm waiting for the medical ninja from Konoha to come," says Temari.

"I'm the one that you are waiting for, Temari. It's so good to see you again," says Sakura, walking up to her and giving her a hug as Temari returns the hug.

"So how long have you been a medical ninja now?" asks Temari.

"About six years now. You know, when that Uchiha left," replies Sakura.

"So you are the best now?" asks Temari.

"I created five new jutsus for healing and two of poison extracts and many more, so what can you say, I'm the best." She gives her friend a playful wink. "I need to go and see the Kazekage, so I can tell him that I'm here," replies Sakura.

"Sure," says Temari, walking with her.

Soon Temari and Sakura are at the building. Walking in, Temari waves goodbye and walks out again.

"Hello, I'm here to see the Kazekage. I'm the new medic sent from Konoha, Haruno Sakura. Here are my papers and my ID card," says Sakura.

"He's waiting for you," replies the receptionist, pointing to a room across from them.

Nodding her head and walking to the door, Sakura knocks on the door and hears a voice say: "Come in."

Opening up the door and walking in, Sakura sees a person with red hair looking down and signing papers.

"Mmh excuse me, Kazekage, I'm the new medic ninja from Konoha," replies Sakura.

The Kazekage looks up and comments, "Tsunade-sama has sent _you_?"

"Of course, you asked for the best. And, well, I'm not surprised to see that you are the new Kazekage. You were the strongest of the sand shinobi when I first meet you six years ago," replies Sakura.

"You remember my name?" Gaara asks skeptically.

"Of course, Naruto-kun talks about you all the time. And I helped save your brother's life, remember? So Kazekage-sama, when do I start teaching the new medical ninjas for Suna? Also, where would I live?" asks Sakura.

"Well Tsunade says for you should live with my family."

"What!" Sakura gasps, her eyes wide.

"Shh," says Gaara, looking at her with an annoyed expression.

"Don't tell me I'm going to live in your house. I don't really want to impose myself." Sakura tries to convince but it proves useless.

"By the way, that was an order by the Hokage in the letter that she sent me right after she told you. It is much more manageable to keep updated on the progress of my medics if their head medic is living with me." Gaara explains, whilst signing a few more document. Unbidden, a thought comes to his head; _why does she have to live at my house?_

"Oh fine," says Sakura. _How could shishou do this to me?_

Gaara pushes a button on his desk and tells someone to get Kankuro or Temari over.

"One of them will be here for you," replies Gaara, going back to his paper work.

Looking at his desk, Sakura sighs and walks over to him.

"Kazekage-sama, you actually think you can get some work done on this desk when it's so messy?" asks an assumed Sakura.

"Yes," replies Gaara, and sighs again.

"Kaz…"

"Call me Gaara, while you're staying here. Kazekage makes me feel older than I am," says Gaara, shaking his head again at the overload of papers on his desk. Sighing in defeat, he pushes them away from himself. It appears the aversion to paperwork has travelled farther than Konoha, Sakura thinks amusedly.

"First, Gaara, you need a filing system, an organizer and then look at them," says Sakura, looking at some papers and starts organizing them in bundles. "Don't worry, I've learned a lot about this from Tsunade-shishou—she hates this more than you do."

Gaara watches her reproachfully as she sifts through important documents and certificates and masterfully places them in neat bundles that almost make the desk look tidy.

"Hey Gaara," comes a voice from the door.

"Hm," replies Gaara, looking at the girl beside him.

"So you said you need me," replies Kankuro.

"Yes. Sakura is here to teach some new medics. On orders from Hokage herself, Sakura is to stay at our house. I'm busy with paper work, so you have to take her there," instructs Gaara.

"Sure. Where is she, though?" asks Kankuro, peering around the room for the aforementioned kunoichi.

Sakura gets up from the floor with three bundles of papers, so Gaara can look at them. Her face lights up when she notices Kankuro and dashes from under the desk.

"Oh, hey Kankuro, how are you?" asks Sakura, handing the three bundles over to Gaara.

"I'm here for you to take you to our place," replies Kankuro, with a weird expression on his face when Sakura begins to dust herself off.

"Sure. Goodbye Kaz—" Gaara looks at her. "I mean, Gaara," says Sakura.

Walking out with Kankuro, they walk in silence until Sakura speaks up.

"Kankuro, so what have you been up to?" she asks.

"Noting much. What about you?"

"Hospital shifts here and there, but other than that not a lot, either. So where is your house?"

"Actually, it's pretty much jointed to the Kazekage Tower. Ah, here we are. Home sweet home," says Kankuro, walking up to the massive building.

"Wow," mouths Sakura.

A/N- I hope you like this first chapter. Until next time. Bye.


	2. First mood: MAD

Too Personal

A/N- Here is chapter two for you. Enjoy it. I would like to see thank you to my beta reader, named Reishii-chan for beta reading the second chapter for me. Bye

Chapter two: First mood: MAD

"Kankuro thanks for bring me here. Can you show me to my room?" asks Sakura. The house was luxurious looking—with a round stair-case and antique looking oak banisters, along the walls they were littered with Kazekage's from the past, and one that looked startling like Gaara caught her eye as they reached the second floor.

_That must be his father. He was the one who ruined Gaara's life…_

"Sure," replies Kankuro, interrupting her thoughts, and promptly leads her to her room at the end of the grand hallway, which are also adorned in pictures of relatives and, she supposed, past Kages from all over the world. The house had a distinct homey feel that must have been given off from all of the warm looking pictures; it just seemed to make the home more complete, like there was an actual family living here rather than a house full of a leader and his closest advisors.

"To the right down the hall is the bathroom, and there's another one downstairs, too. The kitchen is downstairs too, and the dining room is next to it."

A few moments later they were at the door, Kankuro fishing around his pockets, when Sakura giggles at the sight.

"Ah, found it!" Kankuro announces.

Unlocking the door and giving the key to Sakura for her to use, Kankuro briefly shows her around the quaint sized room that resembles more of a hotel suite before announcing that he would help with supper.

Sakura walks into the room and looks around and sees it's very big. The bed has a Victorian style feel to it, with a large canopy overhead and silken sheets with a comforter and down blanket that look cozy and comfortable. In the corner sits a moderate looking dresser and a desk with a mirror and various drawers.

_I think I'm going to like in this room_, she thought pleasantly.

Unpacking her clothes into the drawers and walking to the closet to hang some dresses and more clothes, she hums to herself as she busies herself with making her room more like her own, and not a residential suite preserved for someone of a higher status.

An hour later, Kankuro knocked on the door, Sakura walks over to open the door and sees Kankuro covered with flour. Sakura starts giggling until she falls on the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Kankuro, what happen to you?" asked Sakura in between giggles.

"It's my turned to make supper, and I opened the flour bag from the bottom by mistake… and, well, you see." He points to himself and gives a light smile.

"Sorry to hear. I'll help you, said Sakura walking out of the room and pointing him toward the bathroom. "But first go and change,"

"Fine," he sulks, and stalks off to his room and changes into something more casual. They head to the kitchen and notice the mess that's left on the floor with the flour Kankuro had dropped, noticing that it hadn't just dropped on the floor—but on the counter, the sink, and, somehow, the fridge.

"Kankuro," Temari hisses, pointing an accusatory finger at the mess, "what on earth did you do?"

Kankuro pretends to make a show of knowing what she was talking about my pinching the bridge of his nose and surveying the room with a thoughtful look. "Mmm, you see I opened the flour bag the wrong way and this is sort of what happened." He admits reluctantly.

"You're hopeless with cooking." Replies Temari, shoving a broom and dustpan in his hands.

"And you're not any better," he mutters as he begins cleaning up.

"What did you say?" Kankuro yelps as he ducks from a frying pan being thrown at his head, and Temari begins chasing him with a rolling pin.

Sakura laughs and shakes her head, cleaning up after Kankuro—who she hopes will be alive for supper—and begins preparing what he had been in the first place; spaghetti and garlic bread.

It was something simple so she wouldn't have to focus too much on it, and making the garlic bread from scratch proved to be a challenge, but an hour later the spaghetti was cooked and the sauce was well stirred, and the garlic bread came out of the oven golden brown.

Just as Sakura announces that supper's ready, Gaara enters the house and kicks his sandals off, a scowl etched on his face. Storming up to his room, Sakura looks at Temari who shakes her head.

"What's wrong with Gaara?" asks Sakura to Temari and Kankuro.

"Don't know—don't care really," replies Kankuro.

"Probably from work—it stresses him out. Sakura would you be a dear and please tell him dinner is ready?" asks Temari as she begins bringing plates and utensil out into the dining room.

"Where's Gaara's room?"

"By your room, two doors down." Temari calls over her shoulder.

Sakura nods and begins heading up the stairs, thinking, _I hope he doesn't kill me for interrupting him._You mean you hope he doesn't kill _us_.

She stands in front of his door, a simple maple-wood carved door, but to her it feels like an ominous being; like it cages an animal. She gives three light knocks, and when there's no answer, she calls out softly, "Gaara, dinner is ready."

When she hears no reply, she tries to knock once more, but silence greets her and she's getting annoyed. Slowly, she latches her hand onto the doorknob and gives it an experimental turn, so measured and quiet that it was almost undetectable. When the handle turns the entire way, she barely snatches her hand back to try knocking again when a voice barks at her from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Startling her, she turns and bumps right into Gaara's chest.

"Sorry, Kazekage," she apologizes hastily, bowing incessantly until he tells her to stop.

"For what? Invading my personal space?"

"No! I didn't go in, I swear! I was told to get you to come back stairs to eat, since dinner's ready." She blurts and makes a hasty retreat downstairs in the safety of his siblings. _Maybe he won't slaughter me in front of them,_ she thinks hopefully.

Sakura was just about on the first step when she felt sand crawling up her legs. She flings around to face a very angry Gaara looking at her.

"So you went into my room to get me?" asked Gaara glaring.

"Not really! I barely opened the door. I wasn't going to go in there, okay? Just let me go already." She snaps and yanks her foot in effort to dispel the sand.

Gaara releases his grip on the sand and then walks pass Sakura; as he walks by, a cold breeze sweeps past her face. She vowed never to make him this angry again.

A/N- I hope you like the first mood. Please comment me. Bye


	3. mood two: lust

Too Personal

A/N- Here is the new and improve chapter 3 for you to read. Thank you to my beta reader Reishii-chan for doing this chapter for me. Reishii-chan isn't my beta reader anymore as she is trying to get her own work published. I wish her all the luck.

Chapter 3: mood two: lust

Sakura's face flushes as she follows the Kazekage to the dining room, whispering to herself that everything was going to be fine, that they just had some misunderstanding. As she approaches the table, her eyes set on the furthest chair away from Gaara, conveniently next to Temari. Unfortunately, Kankuro had arrives a split second later, and occupies that chair, leaving the only one next to the man who wished not to see.

Fighting the urge not to sprint, Sakura happily takes the plate filled with delicious smelling food and sits at the table, awkwardness seeping from the tension between her and Gaara. Schooling her expressions, she shoves the food in her mouth and moans at the correct moments when the food touches her tongue. "Temari," Sakura says between mouthfuls, "this is perfect,"

Temari thanks her quietly, and her eyes are averted from Sakura's person. _Odd,_ Sakura thinks, but begins eating with more fervor than before, aware of eyes scrutinizing her from her right.

As memories flash back to when Sakura had been eating at Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto and Sasuke, she stifles a sob, pretending that in reality, she didn't miss being home _already_. An outside force helps her block out those memories. Something warm and calloused touches her thigh and lightly strokes it, causing the rough padding of the hand to create heat to her groin.

Reaching down, Sakura feels sand going around her hand to stop it from going anywhere near the hand, moving up to the lines of her panties. Gaara hand stops at it, then pushes the panties away for one finger to go in.

"Gaara!" growls Temari.

"What?" he snaps, irked he had to stop.

"Your plate," says Temari, gesturing to his untouched food.

"Fine," to amuse his sister he shovels a large portion into his mouth, but his hand never travels away from Sakura's lap.

Going back to her dinner she feels Gaara's finger going under her panties and starts to rub her, making her red in her face. Sakura quickly finishes up her dinner and gets up to walk towards the kitchen, but was stop by his sand on her wrist.

"Sakura, you don't have to do that." Before Sakura can oppose Temari snatches the dishes from her hands and walks into the kitchen. Sakura feels her hopes of escaping plummet when she retreats to her seat; the hand once again greeting her on her lap.

"So Sakura, when are you going to start teaching the medics here?" asks Kankuro, stuffing a roll into his mouth.

Sakura squirms in her spot, "Tomorrow." Gaara says for her.

She tries desperately to ignore the motion of his finger entering and exiting her, but she's too overwhelmed with the spectacle of the situation to really put a stop to it now. Her head feels foggy and her face must be beat red; but no one seems to look up at her to notice the uncomfortable kunoichi sitting next to a perverted Kazekage.

As it turns out, Gaara never once looked at her. She feels her hand clench beneath his ministrations, and she manages to grab his and shove it away from her.

Something's stabbing her in the side of her head, and she knows it's Gaara glaring lasers at her. There's a struggle under the table, oblivious to the two Sand siblings, as Sakura grapples with Gaara's hand and unsuccessfully keeps it away.

Temari's fixing up the table and wiping it down, barely paying attention to the fiasco in front of her. "I'm turning in," she says calmly, depositing her dishes in the sink and heading up the stairs. Kankuro follows shortly after, leaving the two alone.

Immediately Sakura yanks her thigh away and sits as far away from him as possible, but he persists, following her.

"Gaara, please stop." Sakura grounds out.

"Sakura, you're sexy." He says succinctly, in a voice that's merely an echo of his own. His eyes are hooded and filled with lust, and Sakura knows there's another at work.

"Gaara-sama, wake up,"

Her hand collides with the side of his face, and Gaara careens across the floor. Pieces of sand chips away from his face, and for a moment he looks like he's going to lash out. The tension passes. Gaara gazes up at her, confusion coating his face.

"Sakura, what happen?" asks Gaara, getting to his feet, nursing his sore cheek.

She averts his eyes, blushing profusely, shaking her head in defeat, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." It was then he notices her worrying her hands, and around her wrists there are bruises in the form of whips where his sand restrained her from beneath the table. Terror envelopes him at what he's done to her, and he fears the worst when she begins to recite his deeds.

"It was like you were possessed," she says in a small voice. "You had… lust in your eyes, and you grabbed me from under the table. And y-you…"

"Then what?" prods Gaara, worry clenching his throat at what he did to her.

"You started to feel me up, and, uh, got juice on you," she squeaks the last part, her face and chest blushing at the admission.

"Juice?" his face screws up at the term.

"Some, uh, inner juice…" She points to her crotch and shoves away from the table, bolting up the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Shit."

Gaara slams both hands on the table and growls low in the back of his throat, cursing his tanuki and its aggressiveness towards this girl. Breathing in a long, collected breath, Gaara shortly follows after Sakura and locks himself within his room, allowing himself to meditate to locate the source of his problem.

A/- I hope you like this chapter as well as you like the first two chapters. Oh by the way I'm going to update again this week or next week before my surgery. Okay so beware that I not going to able to update it as soon as you would like. So please be patience with me. Until next time. Bye


	4. Mood – confused

Too Personal

Chapter four: Mood – confused

"_What the heck did I do that?" asked Gaara._

"**I like her plus I'm in mating season." Replied Shukuka. **

"_Oh great, not only I have a blood thirsty demon in me but now I have a blood thirsty in heat demon within me. My life couldn't better now can it." Said Gaara. _

"**I'm ready to go at it again with out cherry blossom." said Shukuka excitedly.**

"_No you will not take control over my body again but how do you take control of my body?" asked Gaara. _

" **I'm in heat remember, you want it too, some action, so there is our chance to have our way with her." Replied Shukuka. **

"_No you will not do such a thing to Sakura." Replied Gaara. _

After having a talk with his demon, Gaara climb up the stairs and head for his room. Walking into his room, Gaara sits down on his bed and mediates quite.

Next Morning

Sakura woke up nice and early, getting out of bed, Sakura walks into her bathroom to take a shower. After her shower, Sakura gets ready for the long day at Suna medic school to teach their medic's some more healing jutsus.

Walking downstairs, Sakura looks around in the kitchen as her back was turned; Gaara walks in and sees Sakura looking for some food.

"**Hot body, please make her ours pretty please with our cherry blossom on top?" asked Shukuka. **

"_Not this again." Thought Gaara. _

Walking closer to her, Gaara eyes widen as Shukuka took control of him once more. Grabbing her around the waist, Gaara was losing his control and fast.

"Gaara not this again." Said Sakura very confuse now on his behavior, punching him in the stomach, as he let's go of Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura" said Gaara.

"Gaara, are you going to tell me what is going on with your behavior?" asked Sakura.

"Well, Shukuka is in heat." Replied Gaara.

"Oh." Replied Sakura even more confused.

"Sakura you will start at nine o'clock and end at five o'clock teaching our medic's." replied Gaara.

"Thanks Gaara but I'm confuse about the in heat thing?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura it's when Shukuka can take control of me and do some pretty nasty things, as your know with Kakashi books, right?" asked Gaara.

"Hey, oh no really." Replied Sakura blushing at the thought.

"Yeah, well I got to go now." Replied Gaara as his sand engulfed him.

Sakura sat down and thought about what Gaara had said but why would Shukuka want with me?" as she thought to her-self as she eat some food.

A/N-I hope you like this chapter. Gaara is a little ooc but he is unconcerned about his feels toward Sakura. I will get the chapter up soon by next Sunday, I promise you. TTFN Bye


	5. Mood: Stress

Too Personal 

Chapter five: Mood: Stress

As Sakura walk to the place, so she can teach, she heard a cry from the park. Walking over to see a little girl crying, she walks up to her.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura bending down to her level.

"I'm lost and I can't found my mommy." Replied the little girl.

"Do you want to come with me to Gaara, I'm sure he know where our mother is?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." Replied the little girl.

Standing back up again, Sakura leads her hand to the little girl and walks down the street to the Kazekage building, walking in, Sakura waves to the person at the front desk.

Walking up to Gaara's door, she knocks on it, " come in" said Gaara.

Opening up the door Sakura walks in with the little girl walking in with her.

"Gaara, do you know the mother to this little girl?" asked Sakura.

Gaara looked up to see Sakura with a little girl who was holding Sakura's hand.

"Yes I do, hey Marie." Replied Gaara.

"Uncle Gaara." Said Marie hugging up to him and hugging him.

"Uncle?" asked Sakura.

"Kankuro friend daughter, she always calling me that." Replied Gaara.

"That's good." Replied Sakura. " Well I better leave, I'm late as it is." Replied Sakura walking out the door.

Walking in the classroom, it was very noisy and unclean as there were scrolls on the ground and medical supplies everywhere. Sakura walks up to the chalkboard and using her nails down it.

As the students covered their ears, and stopped talking they all looked at Sakura.

"Unplugged your ears and listen to me." Said Sakura.

As the students unplugged their ears. "Miss who are you?" one asked.

"I'm your new teacher named Sakura Haruno. Now what's all this?" asked Sakura pointing to the mess.

"Your last sensei didn't make us clean." Replied the same boy.

"Well, from now on, you will respect the medical supplies and help me clean this room now after that we can take a two hours lunch." Replied Sakura.

As the students hurried to clean there two rooms, one of studying and one of practice and dimensions, after they were all done both rooms, Sakura dismissed them and told them to be back at one o'clock.

Sakura started to look thought her class list and read on what they had done before, she would be repeating the chakra lesson that was for sure. But in a different way as he old sensei taught her and her teammates.

Reading some names gains, Sakura quickly eat her lunch and started on some lessons plans for the next two weeks if all want well as she hope it did.

As her students come back, and sat down in their seats.

"Good afternoon class, as you know I'm Sakura Haruno but just called me Sakura-sensei. I'm from Konoha; I'm a jounin-leveled medic I was send here to help you guys and gals to become medic-nins on and off the field. I'm eighteen years old." Replied Sakura. " Now you give me your full name, age, level." Said Sakura.

Starting at the first row, Sakura began.

"I'm Taro Hoshi, I'm twenty yeas old, and I'm at chunin level. " said Taro.

The next person next to Taro stood up. " I'm Sandy Hoshi, yes we are family, I'm fifteen years old and I'm at chunin level." She said.

"Melinda Koshi, I'm nineteen years old, and I'm at jounin level." She said.

"Alissa schorn, I'm fourteen years old and I'm at genin level. "she said.

"Max schorn, I'm sixteen years old and I'm at chunin level." He said.

"Lina Cat, I'm twenty three years old and I'm at chunin level." She said.

Mina Cat, my her sister same age, and I'm at jounin level" she said.

Conner loshi, I'm twenty-five years old and I'm at ANBU. Level" he said.

As the next twenty minutes were took up by the other students, Sakura looks at the time, she has four hours and thirty minutes. Sakura counted the leveled by group and in Genin was eight, chunin was twenty, jounin was ten and in ANBU was two.

It will be a long day for Sakura.

"Thanks you guys and gals. I'm going to need to you all outside for a little practice with your chakra control. Yeah I know why are we doing this?" asked Sakura. "Because to become a medic-nin you need good chakra control as I mean very good at it."

As the students march out of the class, Sakura walks outside with them first.

"As for all of you, I'll show this once the you need to try it." Said Sakura placing her two fingers together and summoning her chakra to her feet, she walks on the building until she made it to the top.

"Now ANBU you can do this right?" asked Sakura them.

Nodding their heads at her, Sakura smiled, jumping back down.

"Good I will need your help with the genin's" replied Sakura.

Three hours later, all her students could climb up the down the builds. Getting them back inside, Sakura was extremely tired but she had two hours to go.

"Now I'm going to say the basic things on chakra, now listen careful. " said Sakura to her class.

As their nodded their heads, Sakura took a big breathe and started to talk. "Essential to even the most basic jutsu, chakra is mixture of the energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points on the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is handseals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water.

"Got it?" asked Sakura asthey nodded their heads again.

"Now for the next part. Depending on the ratio in which physical and spiritual energy is mixed, different types of chakra can be formed. Elemental chakra is the most common product of this, and is used to perform elemental jutsu. The five elemental natures are earth, fire, lightning, water, and wind. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. Each element is both stronger and weaker than another. The order is fire, wind, lightning, earth, and water, with each being weaker than the previous and stronger than the next. Water loops back into fire. Additionally, elemental techniques can be countered by techniques of the same element, provided the technique being countered is of equal or lesser power. Certain kekkei genkai can also create unique elements, such as wood and ice, through a mixture of the basic elements, which normal ninja are incapable of doing. While some ninja are capable of producing varied types of chakra, they can't do so simultaneously." As Sakura said as she finish it.

Looking at the time, Sakura looks over her class and gives out some homework.

"Class, you have homework. Is to name all the basic informations on jutsus and what they are with a decription. Due next week on Monday." Called Sakura. "Class dismissed!" said Sakura packing her things and wlaking out the door to go home.

Opening upthe door, Sakura lands on the crouch in the living room, as she falls asleep.

A/-NI hope you like this cahpter. Bye


	6. Conversation

Too Personal

A/N- Sorry it took so long with this chapter. I have been very busy with my Practium's in the summer and before the summer with college work. So now her is the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter six: Conversation

Recap 

Opening up the door, Sakura lands on the crouch in the living room, as she falls asleep.

……………

Sakura woke up when she heard the door opened, she looks around but finds nothing. Walking around the bottom half of the house, Sakura felt some one behind her. Turning around to see Gaara again with lustful eyes.

"Oh great." Muttered Sakura. "Gaara wake up!!!!!" shouted Sakura.

"My Cherry Blossom, my mate." whispered Gaara but in Shukaku voice.

"Great." Said Sakura shaking her head as she pulls a punch at him but was stop by some sand.

Pulling her closer to him, Gaara/Shukaku licks his lips, leaning in to Sakura face.

"GAARA"" SAID TEMARI.

Letting go very fast, Gaara looks at Sakura with apology look on his face.

"That was very close." Said Sakura walking to her room to go to sleep again.

**With Gaara **

"What's wrong? Gaara." Asked Temari.

"Nothing." Said Gaara.

"Gaara. I have known you long. Now is it the time in heat for Shukaku now." Replied Temari.

"What? How do you know that?" asked Gaara.

"Yes, I do. Well I notice some things around you and Sakura. I put two together. Now do you like Sakura?" asked Temari.

"I don't know at all. I mean she's here to teach your medics to heal well. Nothing all." Gaara said then he stormed up to his bedroom to mediate.

"Gaara I hope you do. If not I'll make you." Said Temari.

A/N- Yeah I know too short but at less it's something. The next chapter should be good. Cause Kankuro finds out about Gaara and Shukaku in heated. That one should be up by the next two weeks or weekend. I promise you that.

Bye


	7. Drunk

Too Personal 

A/N- Sorry of the wait again. Enjoy.

Chapter Seven: Drunk

Recap

"Gaara I hope you do. If not I'll make you." Said Temari.

…………

As Sakura walks into her classroom all her students look up at her. " Good Morning Sakura-Sama. " Since they she told them not to call her Sakura-sensei or Haruno-sensei. They called her by Sakura-Sama.

"Good Morning class." Replied Sakura

For the last three months that Sakura has been here the class improve on research papers and observations and helping out around at the hospital as like calming down a child or over looking a difficult operation. As they continued with Sakura they learned more then they could have with one of their medic's at the hospital.

As they went to work on the projects that they were working on from Sakura. As she handed back their tests from the last two times. Her class was going very well as she could leave the classroom in charge of this girl named Mina. But they were during more test paper and chakra control as well as lots of helping out at the hospital for experience in this field.

Importantly Sakura taught them not to get personal feels in the way of healing it can be not good if something happens. Each an all her students were going to pass this class.

"Now can anyone tell me about Oncology is?" she asked.

All of them place their hands up for the question. As Sakura got her answer, she continued to teach the class until it was lunchtime, dismissing them of one hour of a lunch. She sat down and started to write about the class progress in this class.

As she eats her own lunch too, soon it was over and the class came back in.

"Okay lets go to the hospital now and learn more." Sakura replied.

As they all went to the hospital, Sakura waved to all the doctors and nurses there, as they know what she was during the classes and the getting experience from the hospital. Actually they all agreed to do whatever they can help with the next generation of medic's in Suna.

"Okay groups, split up and help out with anything you are good at." Replied Sakura. " Groups one to three with come with me and go to the operations rooms and help out here." Replied Sakura.

As they went on with the day, they learned more as it was time to go back to the class to pick up their bags and go home.

………………

With Temari

As she came up with a plan of action she told Kankuro about it so he was in. Now it was almost time foe Sakura to come home and same with Gaara. Now all they needed to do was make supper fast and be ready for them.

About forty-five minutes later, the supper was on the table same with the sake that look like water in the glass of Sakura and Gaara.

As the door opened, they act as nothing was out of the ordinary, as Sakura walks into the kitchen with a rise eyebrow. As she sat down at the table to wait for Gaara to come home that was in ten minutes. As the food will be still hot.

Soon Gaara opened then front door to home as he had a long day at the office on threats on the village. Trying to find a peaceful way to solve thew situations as fast, he hope it won't turn into a battle scene.

But as it look like it was going that way to soon. He hopes that his plans will go just fine with threats.

Walking into the kitchen, he sits by Sakura, they get started on eating supper. Soon Sakura was done the glass of sake and was going for another glass of it. Soon she was done ten glasses in the time Spam of twenty minutes.

As Gaara just look at his brother and sister to see what was happening with Sakura.

"Okay what did you do?" asked Gaara.

"Fine Gaara." Replied Kankuro.

"Yes you did." He replied.

"Gaara, Sakura had a long day today. When she came home she put some sake in her glass but that is going a little too hard." Lied Temari to Gaara.

"Hn." He replied. " Look Temari I know what you are going, it's not going to work." As he got up and pick up Sakura to bring her to her room.

As soon as Gaara footsteps were heard from the kitchen floor, Temari turned to Kankuro and smiled.

"I really do hope Shukaku comes out now. Gaara touch his brink three time s and had to refill it four times.' Replied Kankuro.

………………

Sakura Room

"**Oooh she ready, take her now." Shukaku said. **

"_**No she drunk." Gaara replied. **_

"**Fine if your not going to then I'm take over from here." He grinned as he took over Gaara's body. **

Opening the door to his room, Gaara/Shukaku place Sakura down on the bed. Leaning in he kissed her slowly with passionate with each time. Slowly he went down her neck, as her breath pump up with excitement.

Gaara took his time as he lick the place over and over giving her shivers and chills down her spine, as he continued to suck and lick it until there was hickeys on her nice creamy pale skin. Going down farther Gaara pulled her shirt over her head as he claimed her throat and neck again, moving his hands expertly around her back as he unbuckles her bra.

Slipping it off he uses his hands to cup her breasts as he slowly moves them around, making Sakura moan in delight as he started to go faster, making her nipples peak up as they harden. Taking one nipple with his mouth, Gaara suck on it, as Sakura moved them up to gain more access to his mouth.

Slowly again, he moved to her stomach licking as well as blowing on it sending more chills down her spine, as Gaara pulled down her skirt. As Gaara moving his body slowly against hers as he went down. Shivering with surprised, she arched herself into him more as she whimpered with losing contract with his body.

Gaara smirk as he started on her legs kissing them slowly as he went up to her inner thigh sucking and licking them with excitement. Sakura moaned and moved down to him more, but was stop when sand hold down her hips gently as he gradually replaced his lips and hands closer to her core.

As Shukaku lose the control more his hosts mind, Gaara actually like the noise as he continued, Gaara soon places his finger on the outside of Sakura panties, he slowly rubs against her core. As more moans and groans came from her mouth as she started to get wet down here.

As he placed his finger on top of her panties, he slides the down as he is gives the whole look on her naked body waiting for him. As he rub his two fingers against her core and the bud as it send chills against her spine as she moved closer to his fingers.

As they work like magic as her first orgasm came, as did her second, third. As he stood up Gaara slowly took off his clothes and lay on top of Sakura. Spreading her legs farther apart as he positioned himself at her entrance.

And slowly push up into her core, as he heard pains coming from Sakura mouth, he bend down and whispered" it will hurts a little." As he slowly kissed her around her neck and finally to her lips as he push in more until he was fully in.

"Ow, ow, ow" Sakura whispered as the pain was emanced.

Slowly stopping Gaara waited until Sakura was ready to move on, a few moments, she gave a push down to begin. Gaara quickly started at a slowly pace but was going faster each thrust into her core.

Hearing her moan and groan as she yelled his name, they soon cum one after thee other. As they panted they started again as the morning hours came by.

As they stop, Sakura and Gaara fall asleep in each other arms resting for the day to come.

A/N -Now I really hope you like this chapter. Chapter eight soon be up soon. But I can't promise you when though. I have much college work to do it isn't funny. But I almost done with some different chapters to different stories. TTNF R&R Bye


	8. morning after and two weeks later

Too Personal

A/N- Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 8.

Chapter eight: morning after and two weeks later

As the sun light creep into the room, as Sakura slowly started to wake up. Opening her eyes, Sakura noticed that her walls were not the color from before, looking around she feels something moving beside her. Looking beside her, she nearly screams as Gaara as beside her fully naked and so was herself. Trying to recall what had happen last night, her face went bright red with the knowning the events that happened the night before the morning.

As Sakura unravel Gaara's arm from her stomach, Sakura steps out of the bed, as dull pain shot though her inner thighs, gasping in pain, Sakura turns to see Gaara still asleep on the bed. Turning around and quickly looking for her clothes, Sakura runs out the door and down to her room. Opening it up and closing it fast, Sakura breathes in and out.

Getting ready for work, Sakura quickly runs to the kitchen to see Kankuro eating some toast, smirking at her when she came in.

"My little brother was good wasn't he?" he asked still smirking Sakura that was blushing like madly.

"Kankuro!" yelled Sakura that was very red in the face. As she just turned and ran out the door, when Gaara was coming down the stairs.

"Kankuro, what did you do to the drinks last night?" asked Gaara.

_**FLASHBACK** _

_Waking up, Gaara looks at himself as he was naked and a sleep in his bed. _

"_Suna" he whispered as he jumps out of bed and quickly looks out the window to see everything just fine. _

"_Shukaku what did you do?" he asked. _

"_Nothing really but Sakura was very tight and good." Shukaku replied. _

"_Nothing" he replied as he began to remember that night too. "I'm going to work." As he was getting dress. He started to walk to the stairs, he heard Sakura and his brother talking about last night, then it click his family had something to do with all of this. Him waking up naked with memories of last night with Sakura. As he heard the front door, he resumed walking down the stairs until he stop kin the kitchen. _

_**End of flashback** _

"Gaara….." Kankuro began to talk.

"Gaara it was my plan. You did say that Shukaku like Sakura, and I thought you like her too. So the drink last night was sake instead of water. And I'm sorry; I didn't think it would come to last night." Temari said walking in.

"Temari I'm disappointed with both of you. Sakura and I had sex last night. So I don't think Sakura will come back here today, I'm off to work and Kankuro and Temari you are going on a mission today and I'll see you both in two weeks times. Ten minutes come to get the mission scroll." He replied to them as he disappeared with sand.

"He really did seem disappointed with us. "Said Temari as she raced back upstairs with Kankuro at her feet to pack for their mission.

**With Sakura**

As Sakura raced into her class, she begins to write the exam on the board. That would see if her class was ready to be without her. Signing at the thought she recalls the wonderful night with Gaara as her class came in and started to sit.

"Good morning class." She said.

A course of "Good mornings" came back to her." Today is part one of the exam today. It's the written one in the morning that is three hours and in the afternoon is the fast test to see if they know all their medical techniques.

As the class began the first part of the exam started, Sakura looks at all of them with a hawk's eye to see if anyone was going to cheat she knows. As the first hour pass, second hour, and third past. It was now lunch time and Sakura was very hungry as she get to get some lunch. Lunch pass and the class were waiting for the part two of the exam.

As Sakura began to call name after name she ask them to follow her to four different rooms where four doctor's from the hospital where waiting for them. As the doctor were asking the questions to them. As the day went on the doctor's could only get three students today, so today was a other day of this exam and the second last part was going in a telling redoing most of the information in the hospital patient's papers, to see if they can help them with curing them.

Walking out of the building, Sakura looks into the red sky as, she walks back to the Kazekage's house of the night hoping that he wasn't there; Sakura comes to the street, moving faster she unlocks the door and walks in to see no one home. Signing at that thought, Sakura went into the kitchen to see a note on the table by Temari and Kankuro. Saying that their on a mission and that they were sorry to what happened last night.

Now she knew, both of them were going to be in a lot of pain when they get back from the mission. For now Sakura hope that Gaara wasn't home, she didn't feel him in the house anywhere. Making some food of both of them, Sakura quickly eats hers and cleans the kitchen, placing his food on the table with a note.

Walking up stairs, Sakura walks to her room, and opens the door, making her way to the bathroom to have a shower and got with to bed. Twenty minutes later, Sakura was on her bed fast asleep with dreams of last night Gaara.

**With Gaara**

As Gaara got home from work, his head was pounding with pain as today again a letter from Iwagakure no Sato, the Hidden Rock Village, had sent another messenger with the same offer from last week when they started to come.

"Break off the alliance with Konoha and join with us. Ignore us and pay the price with your lives." Again was the message and yet again Gaara refuses it with the same message" no we are staying beside Konoha. But they were idiots. But there was something about them that made him keep his guard up. They were unpredictable; Gaara didn't like unpredictable people.

As he looks into the kitchen to see some food, that he knew that Sakura had made him, he quickly eats it and goes to her room, he sees that she either forgot or wanted the door opened. Looking in, he smiled at her and closed the door, and then he walks to his room for rest.

Gaara opened his door and walk in and walked across the room to his bed, as he sunk into his bed and held his face with his hands as he rub them to release some stress and pain. He also had an unsettling feeling I his stomach that things can and could get ugly really soon. Maybe he shouldn't have placed Kankuro and Temari on a mission together.

As Gaara keeping on thinking that possibilities that Suna would go to war with Rock. His thoughts went to Konoha as he should get some help from them in this matter after all, he had the Hokage's apprentice and he was Narrator friend too. So as the thoughts continued into his head, Gaara was unaware that Sakura was waking up and going to work.

**With Rock Village**

As the message was received it went right to the leader. Again he went with rage.

"Those fool. We going to war then with Suna and Konoha." He replied.

"Sir Wait, I have an idea." His adviser said bowing down at him.

"Well what is it?"He asked.

"We'll send one more note and if that replied is the as this one. That would be in two weeks, making think we have gave up on them. Then we'll attack, also instead of waiting for that message. We send thirty groups of Jounin's and Chunin's to the border between Suna and Konoha. Now if there is any problem they weaken Suna, then skip to Konoha and wait for the main force to come and help. So we hitting to villages. "He replied.

"Good send out the best groups we have." He replied as he walked out of the room.

**With Sakura**

As the second exam went by she came home feeling very tired as she started on marking the exam part one, doing six for them, she was feeling very hungry . So Sakura went into the kitchen to see Gaara standing over the stove with some food.

"Hi Gaara." Sakura said with some redness coming to her face.

"Hi Sakura-san, how are you feeling? I'm very sorry for what my sibling place in our drink." He replied.

"Gaara let's not talk about that yet. Please." Sakura said.

"Sure." He replied" Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Sakura replied.

As they both went into silence Gaara continued to cook of them, as Sakura started thinking about going home soon as she was almost finish with all the medic-nin here. Hoping that they would all pass but thinking that she will miss it in Suna too. Soon supper was made and Sakura and Gaara eat silence again.

**Two week later**

As Gaara recalled Kankuro and Temari back from their mission, he told them about the letters. As they were both aware of that possibility of going to war. Hoping that they won't, they decide not to tell Sakura or anyone.

As two days pass with no threats to the village,Gaara was not surprised to see one more letter from the village. Temari came in and saw Gaara looking at a letter, looking over his shoulder to look at it.

"Looks like they don't give up." She said at him but was very worried on this problem.

"Can they get any stupider?" He commented.

"Apparently, they can." She replied. "You should read the one from the Country of Grass did you read that one too it come yesterday."

"If I do, I might get sick." He commented again, placing his hands in his forehead rubbing them.

Laughing at him, Temari gives her brother a hug. "You do whats right of Suna. "As she left him to his thoughts.

"_Hey you have been very quiet for the last couple of days." He said to Shukaku. _

"_Helping you keep your mind to the current problems right now." He replied back as he went quite again. _

**With Sakura**

As her class walk in to see no one in the room, they quickly took their seats and waited for Sakura-sensei to come. A few moments later, the door slides open to see a very tired and pale Sakura walking in.

"Class." She said as soon as she did she ran out and down the walls to the bathroom again.

Whispering along the class, they decide to make Sakura go home and rest. As she comes back in, her class rep walks up to her.

"Sakura-sensei on behalf of your class. We order you to go home and get some rest." She replied.

"Wait, I will go home soon. But I have the tests to pass out or could you do them?" she asked.

"I will." She said. Nodding her head, Sakura gives her the tests and started to walk out the door when the twins stop her.

"Sensei we need to talk about something." They said together. As Sakura nodded to them, all three went outside and into a different room.

"Sensei sorry but my sister and I have seer's powers. And what we saw a one week was you and Kazekage….."

"You saw us in a dream state that we were having sex right." She replied not surprise at all.

"Yes." They said. "Sakura-sensei your not mad at us?"

"No I'm not before I came here to teach my class, Gaara did say the famous twi sisters of the cat clan is going to be with me. And that they can tell the future a bit." she said waving her hand to them.

"Thanks." they said.

As Sakura started to muttered to herself saying"Oh Great, Anything more that you girls would like to tell me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes one more thing. We also know that you are pregnant with Kazekage child." Replied the twins.

"So I was right to myself. Girls don't tell anyone about this. Got it." She said.

"Yes Sensei." Both said as they walk back into class.

"Oh Boy." Sakura whispered to herself.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The longest to this story right now. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. As to my other stories I am working on them too. I need 12 reviews to get up the next chapter. What will happen nex? The village of grass is going to be with Rock soon too but that is only when they attack Konoha. Bye


	9. The Battle

Too Personal

A/N- Good to see you again. Here is the next installment to Too Personal. Here is chapter 9.

Chapter Nine: The Battle

Three weeks have gone by for Sakura and she has finally come to grips that she was pregnant with Gaara child, she hasn't told anyone but the twins in her class but they found out with their bloodline limit from their clan. Hopefully no one would notice that she was pregnant at less not yet. Sakura still has to tell Gaara but she didn't know how to tell him. It was so frustrating on this, with the stress from the class and tests from the students. Sakura had no time to tell Gaara or to plan how to tell him. Damn Kankuro and Temari from placing sake in their glasses that night. She didn't regret that night at all she in fact love the night.

Now that the mission was almost done, Sakura would go back to Konoha and teach her medic's hopefully someone taught them more than she did before this mission. Now she was dreading the days before she go back home, Suna was her home away from home. And she had to tell Gaara soon before it was too late and she didn't want her child to grow up without their father in their lives. As the clock strikes noon, she waves to the class to go for lunch, as her class files out to get some lunch in their bellies the twins came up to her.

"Sensei you have to tell him." Lina said to her.

"Yes I know but you just don't tell him over a cup of coffee! He might burn himself and I don't want to see that happen." Sakura replied.

"Sensei." Retorted Mina.

"Fine I will tell him at the end of the week." Sakura replied.

"Tell who what?" asked a person from the door.

Looking over here to see Temari walking in with a smug look on her face, Sakura gasp her chair and tried to smile at her. "Tell who what? Temari-chan." Sakura asked.

"Sakura." Temari growled looking at her.

"Sorry can't tell you until I told the person first." Sakura muttered to her.

"Fine but I'm next." Temari said pouting at Sakura. "Gaara wants you to go meet with you."

Sakura face went a bit pale at the name, as she stood up from the chair that she was sitting on. Sakura dusted off the winkles from her skirt. Nodding to Temari to start walking she turns to Mina and Lina and told the girls what the class has in the afternoon. Promising them that she will be back before the class, she starts walking to Temari at the door way. Nodding to her, they both started to walk out the door until the sirens came on.

"Shit" said Temari. "Get your students over to the hospital and stay there." As Temari races to her brother.

Rushing in the class room again Mina and Lina look up." What's that sensei?" Mina asked.

"An alarm I think." Replied Sakura" Listen Mina and Lina to me. Mina you are to get the hospital ready for any shinbo that is injury. Lina your job is to found all of the students and then bring them to the hospital as extra staff. "

"Hai."Said Mina and Lina racing out of the room and went where they were order to go.

Sakura looks out the door and races to the Kazekage tower to meet with Gaara about that siren meant. Coming upon the tower she sees all Suna shinbo and kunoichi out racing to the entrance way after seeing Gaara disappearing from the centre, Sakura understood what that siren was. Someone was attacking Suna again. She races along some ninjas until she sees the battle up ahead for them. Spilling up, Sakura makes her way to all the injury shinbo and kunoichi's on the battled field. Healing them as well as fighting against the enemy that was coming her way. As eight enemy ninjas raced towards Sakura she made fast hand signs.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" called out Sakura burning eight enemy ninjas. She continued to use lots of chakra. Until she heard Gaara calling her name. "What Gaara?"

'You should not be on the battle field. "Gaara said looking at her.

"_OMG, does he know about the baby? But if he does how could he have found out?" _Sakura thought but inner Sakura was running around like a mad women. It had been a very long time since she appeared. "Would you stop that?" Sakura yelled out loud.

Gaara looked confused "Stop what?" As no words came from her, he waved his hand in front of her face just as he went for a third time, she grab his wrist and stop him.

"Never mind until after the battle Gaara-sama. " Sakura said as she turned and then punch the ground making a largest fisher that she made before. Panting out of breathe as she then hears some ninjas from the enemy side.

"She's just a little girl." Replied one ninja.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm a kunoichi from Konoha and you are trespassing on Suna and then engage them into a battle. You will die from this transgression. "Sakura raged out.

"Konoha Cherry blossom she's in the bingo book as a rank ninja. If she's here then the only one is Hokage with that strength." One whispered to his fellow ninjas. "Retreat!"

As all enemy ninjas back up slowly but were caught with Gaara sand, but when he started to crash them. One ninja got away from the sand and came slowly behind Sakura, grabbing her around her wrist placing a kunai at her neck.

"Kazekage I would think before you do anything" said the ninja.

"Let her go." Gaara growled as he turned to see Sakura with a kunai at her throat.

"Not until you let go of my fellow ninjas then maybe I will." Replied the ninja again but moved the kunai closer to her neck drawing a bit of blood.

"_No, not this again." Thought Sakura._

"_Well does something then" Inner Sakura replied._

"_Yes" _As she brought her arm up to hit the ninja. He grabbed her tighter than before." Nice try lovely.' He said. As he use his other hand to travel down to her breasts , and downwards more until he felt someone chakra striking up, glaring up to see Gaara eyes red with angrier, as he felt a smaller chakra within the women that he was holding.

"Oh you're pregnant with whom?" he asked licking her cheek with his tongue tasting some salty tears.

Gaara anger went when he heard that Sakura was pregnant with whom. Until his annoying demon said" _**I wonder when you were going to notice it, it's our chakra sign with hers"**__ "But when, how, what, where?" __**"Well for how it's quite easy to how you see......"**__ "Stop right here I do know that." __**"Well don't**__**ask how then when the only time was..."**__ "The sake!" __**"Right you are."**__ " But why didn't Sakura tell me? Am I that scary still" _

"Fine." Gaara said as he releases the ninjas from his sand hoping that he let's go of Sakura now.

"Retreat, retreat!" he said as he was still holding Sakura as he fellow ninjas escape from Suna. Making chakra strings he ties them around Sakura hands. "Wait you said." "Enemy" As he grabs her bride style jumps out and back to the retreat point.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!"

A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one with be up soon. I hope bye. Bold is Gaara demon. Not bold is Gaara.


	10. Blood

Too Personal

A/N- Chapter ten is here. Enjoy

Chapter ten: Blood

Gaara howled into rage as he saw the rock Ninjas left with Sakura and his child within her. As he started to go after them, he felt a hand was placed onto his shoulder looking over to the person to see his sister staring at him with a grim look as she shakes her head to her brother.

"Gaara if you go after them now, you could be placing Sakura into a more dangerous situation, come home with me and we talk this out and find a way to save her." Temari replied her eyes never leaving Gaara's eyes or face.

Nodding his head at her, he disappears back into the city, trying to calm himself down before he sends messenger hawk to Konoha Hokage and knowing she be angry with the whole battle but not only that he let his enemy take Haruno Sakura the Hokage's apprentice and like daughter to her with them.

"Gaara-sama," replied someone from the door.

Gaara made no replied that he heard them or however was at the door. As his door opened to see Lina and Mina.

"Sir we have some news that is good and bad news for you. The good news is that all Suna Ninjas are at the hospital getting healed right now, the bad news is we lost ten Jounin's and three Chunin's from the battle" Lina said bowing at him.

"Gaara-sama we also here to tell you that we knew that Haruno-sama was pregnant for about a month." Mina replied bowing at him , as she looks at his face.

"You knew and you never told anyone or me." He replied looking at them.

"Yes Gaara-sama , Sakura made us promise her not to tell you. We are very sorry about it too" they said.

"Thank you for telling me now. Sakura was been taken by the enemy now. So let's hope that she will be okay with them." Gaara replied calmly at them.

As the twins left the room, Kankuro and Temari storm in and went to their brother giving him a large hug and a pat on the back.

"Gaara we get her back." Temari replied still hugging her brother.

"Yes we will. Temari and I will go after them, you need to stay here." Kankuro replied to his brother patting him on his back.

"No." Gaara replied. "We go after them"

As he hugged them back then he disappeared with them to the desert when Sakura was taken. As he looks around the area, Gaara nods to his siblings and takes off into the woods that last whereabouts of the enemy ninjas went with Sakura.

*********************With Sakura****************************

"Let me go." Sakura yelled as she tried to get away from the rock ninja.

"No now stay still." He replied grinning at her as he holds her tighter to him. "Rest men"

When the rock ninjas dropped from the trees to set up camp for the night, leaving the leader with Sakura in the trees alone. The leader then sat down on a branch with Sakura struggling to be let go from his grasp.

"Why did you take me?" She asked as she tried to think up a plan to get out of here.

"Because you are your hostage and the Hokage and Kazekage won't go against us if we have you." He replied grinning at her as his hand moved up slowly to her breasts, with a small push up one breast and cups it with one hand around it and plays roughly.

"Stop." Sakura whispered as he continued to play with her breasts.

"Fine." He replied. "Throw me up a rope. "

He catches a rope and starts to tie up Sakura hands behind her back when he was done he dropped to the ground with her in his arms. Making his way to his tent, he places her on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked.

A/N- Sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter. It will be better next time, but you have to wait. Bye


	11. Pain

Too Personal

Warning one: I try typing the chapter five different ways but it won't really work.

Warning Two: This chapter will have Gang rape scene.

Chapter Eleven: Pain

Recap

He catches a rope and starts to tie up Sakura hands behind her back when he was done he dropped to the ground with her in his arms. Making his way to his tent, he places her on the bed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sakura asked.

.....................................................................

"I'm not sure yet, but maybe we can see if you can please me," He replied as he walking to the front and closes the flap of the tent. Making it a bit dark around to see, Sakura saw the guy undress himself as the moonlight shined in from the top as it made him look like a god from above.

"No, you will not rape me," shouted Sakura as she stood up to run away from him.

"Dragon," called one of his men.

"What is it?" the one known as Dragon replied from the tent as he stood in Sakura way with his hands holding her arms down.

"We have a problem, we want the girl too," The one called out before said.

"Fine bring a bed or a mattress out and into the middle be ready in five minutes," Dragon called out as he finish he looked back at Sakura whose face was stricken in fear.

"Please...No." Was all Sakura mouth could say or think to say, as she watches the man bring out chains and bonds, leaving her alone for a few minutes, as she mind went blank without thought to escape them.

As Sakura heard chanting to "Bring her out" She teared up as she saw the tent flap open up, with the person named Dragon, he was moved towards her, he grinned at her and grabbed Sakura around her arm and pulled hard on it, bring her outside with males that were waiting for her with their manhood's out with most of them reelected. Bring her closer to the mattress, Dragon shoves her onto the ground in front of the waiting crowd, as he unties her hands but reties them to the mattress side making her go on her knees facing the bed with her clothes still on.

"So you won the bet?"Dragon asked as he stands behind Sakura pulling her hair tightly, making her gasp in pain.

"I did," Called out a rough voice coming up from behind Dragon.

"Clothos," Dragon replied as Clothos went in front of Sakura's mouth.

"Fuck her mouth long and hard, until you cum," Dragon replied then he darkly sinister laughed.

Clothos pants went down to his feet, smirking at her he places his hands around her face and pulls hard making her whimpered in pain, as his large manhood was shoved hard against her mouth making it open hard and wide to accommodate the size he was. Pulling in and out, fast and hard making it go deeper in her throat making Sakura almost choke on it as she was made to suck and use her tongue to massage it as Clothos was almost to his end.

With one hard and long thrust onto Sakura's mouth he cums hard making her shallow all the cum as it goes down her throat, Clothos pulled out and chanted "Fuck Ya" to his other ninjas.

"Who will be next?" Dragon countered over the noise.

When a tall brown hair ninja came up first, he pulls Sakura up and thrusts hard into her mouth making her gag, but he didn't stop, he thrusted harder and harder until he cum into her mouth making her again shallow all his spicily cum that he just dumped into her mouth, it was like this until the last one finally cumed into her mouth and made her shallow it fully before he loaded three more times into her mouth.

Sakura looked at them all with anguish tears coming down her pale face, as she looks on the betting sting.

"So Dragon who took the longest to cum in the bitch's mouth," Rough voice called out from the crowd.

"Well it longest and the most was Daman, he goes first after that he can decide but stop when you get to raping her I want to be the first one. Got it?" Dragon ordered out loud and cleanly to his men.

"Daman, she all ours for now," Clothos shouted out" Breast fuck her now." As the gang chanted the words over again.

Daman marched over to Sakura on the mattress, he grabs her around her arm then throws her on the mattress instead beside it, and her arms where moved up but still hurts when she struggled to get away from them.

"I don't think so," Daman replied as he flings out a kunai from the side and cuts through her shirt leaving it open to see, making Sakura scream in fear but was cut off by a cloth placed in her mouth making it hard to hear her scream. "Well look it here," as he cuts though the bra's middle leaving her breasts hanging out in the wind, making the nipples harder from the harsh cold. Placing himself on her stomach and moving up more, Daman places his penis between Sakura's breast, thrusting into them hard and long, pushing her breasts together hard making it bruise in pain. Pushing in and out as it took ten minutes to fully get Daman to cum once again into her breasts and far up the neck and some onto her face.

Cheers went out loud and clean, as the next one took Sakura's breasts and harder and making her scream again in anguish. As additional ramming into her breasts, he cums extensively and slow onto her chest. Sakura sobbed harder and longer now as she thought in her mind" _Please just kill me"_ When she felt the rest of the men fucked her breasts, as the last one moved off, he slaps her across the face hard as he laugh to his friends. "What's next?" Chanted the crowd as the men talked out loud again.

"Dragon, should you do the honors?" Daman asked as he watches Sakura breasts go up and down with each breath she took.

"Sure," He retort back as he sauntered over to Sakura's half naked form. "Let's make it more interesting shall we?"

Cheers come out and the votes were on " Clothos and Daman when I lay down rip off the rest of her clothes and then shove a tip of the kunai in her vagina then pull it out fast and hard, just as fast you place her on my penis and I'll take it from there."

Dragon pushes Sakura off from the mattress and places himself on top of it, looking at Sakura's face as he saw fear and pain in them; laughing again he shakes his head and nods at his men. Clothos and Daman took Sakura by the arms and Clothos took hold of her upper body, as Daman pulls off her rest of the clothing on her, looking at her sacred place, he smirks as he sees small pink hair curls then he takes out a kunai. He shoves the tip in as Sakura's screams in pain as she struggles to get away making it go deeper in and as he looks on in shock, he quickly pulls out and sees blood coming out.

"Dragon" He called out.

"Daman what?" Dragon looks on to them.

"She's moved when I place in the kunai making it go deeper." He reply.

"Just place her on me now," Dragon ordered in his final tone.

Daman nodded to Clothos as they where order to, both brought Sakura over to Dragon placing her on top of him stepping back they watch on as she struggled against Dragon hard hands on her hips. Thrusting her forcefully onto his hard and length penis, making her scream within the gag as tear flown out of her eyes again. Thrusting into her unwilling body, Dragon grunted in pleasure and joy as he pushing her hips against his as he thrusted up hard and long as this went on until he cumed into her vagina. Dragon pulled out and rested for once on the mattress as he thought to himself" _This one was great I might just keep her to myself" _

As Daman walks over and picks her up from Dragon's body."Sir can we have a go at her now?" He asked.

"No, you had your fun plus all of us need to rest not to mention she is almost tired out or is it that she wants to die now?" Dragon replied as he stood up and walks over to his tent, but stopping when he got to it. "Do what you want, have fun but don't kill her yet?" As he walks into his tent for the rest of the night.

"Daman, you first now."Clothos chanted out.

"No you heard Dragon the first time, go to bed now." Daman order as he walked to his tent with Sakura in his arms as he looks at her then back to his friends, turning around and stating out loud" Oh gives a fuck"

Walking again over to the mattress, places her down, getting two more pieces of rope, he ties her one leg down then her other leg bending her with her ass up, he ties the rope around her hands tighter and together around the trees, making her look like a dog. Taking off his pants and only his pants, he bends down and plunges tough and roughly in her small ass hole, making Sakura eyes widen in pain again as she screamed into the gag more.

"Clothos fuck her pussy cut the long rope but hold her arms in your hands. One of you men, mouth fuck her again." Daman ordered as he purges in and out of her tight ass hole. Clothos went as he was ordered too as he fucks her vagina; thrusting in and out making Sakura sobbing harder and having no will to escape away more just her mind was just blank from the world.

As the night went on the rest of the men had their fun with her, they all went to sleep leaving Sakura on the mattress naked and cold with blood and cum on her body.

A.N- It's all done now. Next chapter will be up soon. I'll working on it now.


	12. Shocked

Too Personal

A/N- Hello again, Sakura will not be saved in this chapter but in the next chapter and she will have some problems from the rape and with the pregnancy.

Chapter Twelve: Shocked

Gaara raced throughout the desert all night, as his siblings chased after him, with speeds he didn't know that they had before or maybe they had it before he knew or maybe they got it when they knew that Sakura is in danger.

"Gaara slow down we'll get to her." Temari shouted as she raced beside her brother. They have been going in circles trying to find the rock ninjas for eight hours and almost all night from the attack and kidnapped Sakura.

"Can't I feel that she's in danger," Gaara whispered. As he started to talk with his demon.

"**Can you sense her yet?" Gaara asked the demon in his mind. **Placing his hand in the air to single to the others to stop.

"_**Not yet for Sakura only the kit.... Wait kits," Shukaku replied. **_

"**Kits?" Gaara asked. **

"_**Yes you and i are one together, I'm an raccoon tailed demon, so any of our children will be a kit to me." Shukaku replied. **_

"**So you said kits so you mean more than one, more than one. Can you sense them?" Gaara asked as he thinks about the night when Sakura and him had sex. **

_**Waiting a few moments, Shukaku finally answered " Yes I can go to the forest near Konoha's boarder is that is where Sakura will be with your kits growing inside of her. **_

"let's go" Gaara ordered to his siblings as he started to run faster to the place where Sakura is and he hoped that she was still in the place.

Hours went by with the siblings only stopping for an few moments to catch their breath and get some water. Racing against time to save Sakura, Gaara found out that he loves her for who she is kind, caring and loving, a great teacher.

When the siblings got to the place, they were shocked to what they saw, Sakura on a mattress shaking from the cold air with blue lips with cuts, bruises and blood and naked too.

"Temari, Kankuro you go and see if Sakura is alive and okay, I'm take care of the rock ninja." Gaara replied.

Both siblings nodded as they jumped down from the trees as they raced over to Sakura body, when Kankuro and Temari got to Sakura's body both gasp with shock as her body was covered with sperm and blood from below but that wasn't all that she also had cuts, and bruises from her face down to her toes it look like a gang of wolf bitten into her skin as green thing was coming out. Truth be told Sakura look like she wasn't going to make it back to Suna and Konoha was two days away still but Temari took control over her emotions and bended down to her level looking over her body but not touching it as she didn't want to scared her more than she already is.

"Kankuro go and get some help from Konoha now and quick, I'll stay with Sakura and try to wake her up," Temari order meekly to her brother.

"Take care of her Temari," he said as he took off from the area to get some help.

"Sakura," Temari whispered to her. No movement came from her body but a small gasped of pain as if she was reliving what was done to her. "Please Sakura wake up just for a second or so." Temari whispered. "It's Temari"

With Gaara

He watched his sister and brother jump over to Sakura form all he could see was blood and cuts, his eyes went wide and red with angrier, he growls loud as he jumps to the ground making his way to the tents until a sound of a horn went off.

As enemy ninjas jumps out of bed at the sound all raced outside to see what is going on, but saw a the Kazekage in raged. Looking around to see the Kazekage sister beside the pink haired girl looking her over then looked back at Kazekage. Backing away from him, the rock ninja got into their fighting stance and getting ready to attack him, upon hearing a scream, Gaara looks over to Temari and Sakura but saw the leader and a clone that he presumably thought was one, was holding Sakura and Temari by their throats as he placed a kunai at the base.

"Move and one is dead, move again and another one is dead," he replied smirking at him as the one on the right look at Sakura nude body again before he licks his lips.

"Let them go now," Gaara order in a cold tone as his insides were fearful for both of them.

"No," Dragon replied licking Sakura cheek as his tongue went back in his mouth.

As Gaara look on rage by this action, he could do nothing right now but look on.

A/N- next chapter should be up next soon. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Bye


	13. Saved

Too Personal

A/N- Here it is.

Back to the Past, Vampire Slayer, Guardian Mates and From Weak to Strong are completed. Guardian Mates is just at its beta reader right now. Dealing with it and Heavenly Princesses, i took down as i didn't know where they were going but i will still try them out much later. Sorry for the fans that like them. Behind Her Smiles and Rock Star Soul Mate, the latter one is completed and the first one has only six more chapters left to type up.

Finally i can work on this one and two others. The fans of this story is getting a treat two chapters from me, not beta read as i don't have no yet and it takes too much time to get one.

Warning: rape again but just a sentence.

Chapter Thirteen: Saved

Recap

"Let them go now," Gaara order in a cold tone, as his insides were fearful for both of them.

"No," Dragon replied licking Sakura cheek as his tongue went back in his mouth.

As Gaara look on rage by this action, he could do nothing right now but look on.

…

Temari looked over at Sakura's form as best as she could, she felt the guy behind her as he was getting off by this. Breathing in and out, she looked back at Gaara and was him not moving or doing anything but she knew he would be doing something.

"Now, look what I have here, "Dragon said, as his clone that was holding onto Temari groped her chest.

"Stop, let go, don't touch," Temari yelled as she tried to move away from him.

"No, sweet heart," Dragon said, as he continued to molester her chest, then he looked at Gaara to see he was struggling to stay still; he stopped and nodded his head at the real one.

"Let's see what you really do with this cutie that we had all night long," Dragon replied, as he pulled out his manhood and opened Sakura's legs with one leg. Making Gaara see the dried blood and cum all over her body. Trusting into her body, Sakura screamed in pain, as Dragon pumped into her opening with speed.

"Stop!" Temari yelled as she watched this, her friend and soon to be sister in law was getting raped again for the zillionth time. She felted tears coming down her face, and then she looked at Gaara to see he was changing into Shukaku, growling, and howling at the scene. Until Gaara actually summoned sand charging it forward, the sand hits Dragon and his clone hard making one disappeared while Gaara tighten his hand with the other one. Killing Dragon with his fist tighten, Gaara brought Temari and check her over.

"Gaara?" Temari asked unsure.

"Sister of host, protect her I will," Shukaku, voiced out, placing sand around her, protecting her.

"What about…?" Temari asked.

"Sakura, Sakura," Shukaku said and commanded sand to bring her to him.

**************************Kankuro*************************

Kankuro raced thought-out the trees as fast as he can, coming across more trees, he jumps to each one racing against time to save Sakura. He only stops to ten seconds to catch his breath as he continued onwards to the Konoha.

"Kankuro-Sama!"

Kankuro stopped to see team Gai racing back towards him.

"Can't talk now," Kankuro yelled at them as he raced towards Konoha at full speeds.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Lee asks, as he kept up with Kankuro just fine.

"Sakura was kidnapped by Rock Ninja's; we including Gaara went out looking her, when we found her she was horrid rape and left to die."

'Sakura-chan, my beautiful cherry blossom.' Lee cried out.

"I don't have time for this; I need to get the Hokage to heal her." Kankuro cursed as he went faster breathing very hard now, it felt that his heart would blast up at this speed. He would soon see Konoha gates; he vainly noticed that Gai's team was still with him.

He saw the gates and speed up as he got into Konoha and pass the check in station as they were going to come after him if Gai didn't stop them. He made it to the office; he was almost going to clash to the ground, he burst into the office scaring Tsunade and whoever was within the room.

"Hokage-sama….[Breath hard] You need to heal Sakura… she had been rape…" Kankuro told her trying to get breath back in his body. Tsunade grabbed him by his arm and got him to sit when Gai came into the room with his team right behind him.

"Hokage-sama, what Kankuro-sama as saying, Suna was under attack and Sakura help out and was kidnapped and then was rape by the enemy." Gai stated.

Tsunade eyes widen and looked at Kankuro who nodded his head.

"Shizune!" She called out.

Few seconds later, Shizune came into the room and bowed to Tsunade.

"We are going to heal Sakura. Gai's team is coming with us. Kankuro rest but let me where you were." Tsunade uttered.

Kankuro took a breath and told her the place as they disappeared out of the door and down towards the area. Kankuro look outside from the window and smiled.

…Gaara….

Once Shukaku got Sakura, he placed her onto his chest as they sat down. He sniffed her to see if the kits were okay. They were okay. He let his host get back in control as Gaara looks down at Sakura. He covered her up with his shirt as he summoned his sand around his sister. Temari smiled at Gaara and walked over to Sakura and his side.

He moved and look out for any enemies that could be still around as Temari check over Sakura again. She only knew a bit about medical ninjutsu, maybe after this is done and Sakura is fine. Sakura could teach her to do some more.

Sakura whimpered in her sleep as Temari held onto her hand and whispered soft and smoothing words and touches to her.

_**Sakura's Mind**_

_**Pain was all she could remember. She couldn't remember how she got the pain. Only that is was agonizing her and it hurts lots. **_

_**Flashes of the past went into her mind as she remembers not so much about them. Sakura could hear someone uttering words for soft and smoothing touches and words, but she couldn't remember her name. **_

Gaara heard footsteps coming fast and in a rush. He stood in front of Sakura and Temari and was ready to defeat them as he sees the Hokage, Lee and others.

"Kazekage-san." Tsunade muttered as her breath was hard and Shizune and the rest bowed to him. He moved to let Tsunade and Shizune help Sakura. He could see the older women eyes breaking at the site for Sakura. This wanted him to kill the enemy again.

Neji and Gai were looking around to confirming that it was rock. Lee had tears in his eyes as the female of their group was trying to calm down Lee.

Shizune took over Temari healing, as Tsunade did Sakura healing. She gasped at what had happened and then smirked at the thought of being a grandmother. She shook her head after all that would and could come later, she needed to be focus on healing her apprentice that is like her daughter.

Once she was done, she picked Sakura up and nodded to the rest to follow her. Hours later, Sakura was brought into the hospital and placed into a bed.

Gaara looked at her and sighed as he pulled out a chair and sat down. He felt it was his fault that she got rape and hurt. He was going to stay here until she woke up. Temari and Kankuro looked over their little brother and the one that might become their little sister in law. Either way, they would still protect her and the children within her as aunt and uncle would.

A/N- I hope you like this story. I only have seven more chapters to go until this one is finally done. I had this story since 2006 to be done. This was the last story I have from that year that is still up on my account. I really hope you stay with this story. Thanks for all the reviews from the last past years. Thanks again. Until next time. Bye


	14. Coma

Too Personal

A/N – Here is chapter fourteen for you. This story is almost done now. Enjoy it until the finish.

Chapter Fourteen: Coma

Tsunade sat down at her desk as she sighed loudly as she wanted to see Sakura again but it seemed that Naruto and his team were coming back. After Sakura left, for her mission to Suna. Naruto seemed some others more seriously as was able to get his own team.

He had three new genins and was doing many D rank missions now and once every four months a C rank mission was brought in to test their abilities.

The rest were either on missions together or solo. They would be coming back within a week or so. Tsunade wrote to the Suna elders that Sakura Haruno was in a coma and that she would be sending Sakura's apprentice, her name was Keiko to them to teach again soon. Keiko learned from Sakura from three years now as was the fourth best medical ninja she had. Kankuro decide to...well he was ordered to go back to Suna and lead in Gaara place for a little while.

Hours later, Naruto comes into her office and smiled.

"The mission went great." Naruto told Tsunade.

"Good, Naruto you are dismissed until the rest of the rookie nine and team Gai comes back." Tsunade ordered him.

Naruto was going to open his mouth when Tsunade send him a glared that meet pain if he was to questioned her decision. He wondered what it could be but just nodded his head and walked out. While his mouth muttered under out," old hag, didn't tell me nothing why."

…..One week later…..

The rookie nine and Gai's team were within Tsunade office. Tsunade tells them about rock attacking Suna and that Sakura helped out and was violated by the enemy. Yells were heard and Tsunade slammed her hand down to get their attention as she told them that she was also in coma.

Naruto raced out and towards the hospital and yelled to the head ninja there to see Sakura. She already knew that he would be coming here and she led Naruto towards his friend.

She left him alone at the door as Naruto stared at it with sadness. Sakura was like a sister to him and it hurt that he couldn't help her. He opened the door when the others to him. He walked into the room to see Gaara looking ruffled and cold and detach, antisocial. Introverted heart is hardened; insensitive it looked like from Naruto's eyes and even the rest too.

They needed to cheer him up and not let him be like this. Naruto turned to Shikamaru to plan this out. Beside Gaara was Temari who looked sad and withered from seeing Sakura like this. Shikamaru would need to comfort her too.

"Hey Gaara, I know you feel guilty what happened to Sakura-chan. But she wouldn't want either of you to get depressed." Naruto told them.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered as he looked up at his friend.

His eyes were lost and in pain. Naruto looked at him with pain too.

"Gaara, you needed to eat something, and at less to have a bath or a shower. If Sakura woke up now, she would force you to eat and make you to have a shower. She would use any means necessary." Naruto uttered as the rest nodded their heads.

They each had problems and Sakura was the one to help them get better even forcefully. Not that they held it against her, they thanked her after the episode was done.

Gaara nodded his head and turned to Temari, he knew she never left the room either.

Ino smiled at Temari, she became friends with the female sand ninja after Ino started to go out with Kida two years ago.

"Kazekage, Temari you are welcome to stay at my house to freshen up." Ino offered to them.

Temari smiled at her and walked over to Ino as Temari gave her a hug. "Thanks."

Ino smiled back at them and slowly lead them towards her house; Kida went with her as he couldn't see Sakura on the bed like she was dead or not.

The rest stayed and talked about their missions since Sakura had been gone leaving out every important detail, just the non-areas when they went.

Soon all but Naruto had left, he stayed and held onto her hand and spoke softly to her and all.

…Next day…

Temari hanged out with Shikamaru instead of going to Sakura. She knew that Sakura was in good hands. So she hanged out the lazy guy but cute. They started going out a bit after Ino and Kida. They moved back and forward in each other village's lots and some others happen a year ago. His and her first night of passion brought her happiness.

After that, they had sex when they were with each other. Since Temari was here Shikamaru brought her home and into his room.

Temari woke up with sweat on her naked body and was being held to Shikamaru also naked body. She smiled at him and went back to sleep.

…..Four months later…

Four months had passed and the rookie nine wasn't giving up hope, they went to see Sakura many times at the hospital. Gaara and Temari went back to Suna and wrote offer to know what was going on with Sakura.

Sakura fingers moved a bit onto the bed as if it was searching for something. Then a loud gasp was heard and she shot up and looked around. She recognized it as the hospital but why she was here, and she couldn't remember.

She remember the chunin exams, and the invading sound and sand ninja. Then she looked around again to see if someone would come into her room. Where was Sasuke and Naruto, they should be here...well only Sasuke for her. Sakura soon heard foot steps coming this way from the hall.

Soon they stop and Sakura listened to voices.

"Lady Shizune, a medical attention needs you now."

"Hai,"

Sakura heard and the foot steps went away. She coughed a bit from her dry throat as she tried to move her legs, but found out that she couldn't. Her eyes widen at this and Sakura started to panic about this.

…...Within Suna...

Temari and Gaara had got back three months ago and Shikamaru came with a mission with Keiko. Keiko had to come back from a long mission to the land of gems with the team she was with.

Keiko got there with Shikamaru as he needed to talk about the up coming chunin's exams to Temari and Gaara. When Temari was starting to feel under the weather and she went to see Keiko at the hospital. Keiko was doing a good job at teaching Sakura's students and they were just about done with her teaching.

Keiko looked up from the desk to see Temari walking into the hospital, she stood up and bowed to her.

"Temari-san." Keiko spoke to her.

"I need you to check something for me." Temari told her as she looked around to see the students practicing and learning their skills.

Keiko smiled at the Suna kunoichi, that her sensei told her about. She missed talking with Sakura lots, but she was injured and back in Konoha. Keiko took Temari into a room near the front.

She told Temari to get undressed, so she could do a body assessment on her. She walked into the room when Temari said so.

She placed her hands onto Temari's stomach and circled her chakra through her. She gasped when her chakra came back and smiled.

"You are fine. Temari-san, your just pregnant. And from I could tell you, your baby will be born around nine months from now and your only a month far." Keiko uttered to Temari.

Temari looked at her and was shocked to say at less. She thought she was just sick.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to go on missions anymore?" Temari asked.

Keiko thought about it and replied," Hai and no. You can only go on missions for three months and then not after that. But my advice is not to do missions at all until your baby is born."

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Poor Sakura and Gaara. Wow, Temari is pregnant now. Watch out Shikamaru.


	15. Memory Loss

Too Personal

A/N- Here is chapter fifteen for you. Please enjoy it. Five more chapters to go before this story is done.

Chapter Fifteen: Memory Loss

Shizune finished her surgery's that were scheduled today. She walked down towards Sakura room and stop she took out the clip board and placed her hand onto the knob. She twisted her hand and opened the door and walked into the room.

She looked up and saw Sakura awake and frighten. She could see her hands moving onto her legs to get them to move. Shizune moved back and called out the door," Someone get the Hokage now!"

Shizune walked back into the room and goes to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, stop." Shizune replied as she gently took Sakura's hands and held them as her chakra went into Sakura to calm her down. Just moments later, the door slams opened and in come Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama.," Shizune uttered as she let's go of Sakura's hands.

Tsunade smiled at her and walked over, she did a completed medical assessment and asked questioned.

Until the last one," Who are you?" Sakura asked. After this female assessment her that felt like forever. She just wanted to go home, Sakura never really like the hospital medic's at all.

Tsunade knew she lost her memories but she didn't know how far she did. "I'm the fifth Hokage and your sensei."

"No, the third is the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei is mine sensei." Sakura informed this female.

"Sakura, you told me you remember the invasion of sand and sound. Orochimaru killed the third in that invasion. Kakashi was our sensei, but you ask if I could become your teacher after someone left." Tsunade advised Sakura.

Sakura mind went back to the invasion and remember Naruto, Shikamaru and herself raced after Sasuke and those sand ninja's. Shikamaru had to stay behind then after that she couldn't remember much at all.

Tsunade informed Sakura about more items during that time but nothing came back to her mind. Tsunade walked out of her room and towards the front. Shizune was following her.

"Tsunade-sama, what should we do about Sakura's Memory loss?" Shizune questioned. "It would be bad, if the Kazekage comes to see her and that she freaks out at him."

"I know, but he needs to know that she is wake and that the twins are okay. I will not send a scroll until a week from now, but it might not work."

Tsunade worried about Sakura's memory loss and that she was now four months pregnant and that she didn't realized it yet. Poor Sakura when she finds out. She might think it is from Uchiha Sasuke. She remembers that girl was in love with him.

The one within that bed might be a body of the older Sakura but her mind was when she was twelve again. This was hell of her. Then her mind lit up and she turned to Shizune.

"Shizune, call for her friends now." Tsunade ordered Shizune. Shizune nodded her head at Tsunade and then raced off to gather Sakura's friends.

Within an hour, Naruto and Ino stormed into the hospital following by the rest. Tsunade smiled at them and stated, "She is awake now, but you need to be gentled with her. Sakura lost her memories from the time after the invasion with sand and sound."

Naruto and the rest were in shock. Ino spoke up first," So Sakura-chan would not remember us getting back together and as best friends."

Tsunade nodded her head at them. "Naruto, Ino why don't go first and talk to her. Do not speak of Sasuke yet. If she asks tell her that he being sent out on a mission."

Ino nodded her head at this order as Naruto wondered if he could lie to Sakura about Sasuke. Ino and Naruto walked towards Sakura's door and opened the door. They walked into the room.

"Ino-pig! Naruto-baka!" Sakura yelled out as she looked at them.

Ino smiled at her. "Hello Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at her confused as she saw them older then she could remember, she looked down at herself and found that she was older too and fatter. This was making her freak out but looked at Ino and Naruto.

Sakura, listen real hard and don't not ask questions until the end." Ino demanded. Sakura nodded her head at them

Ino told her everything after the sound and sand invasion. How she become a chunin before her team mates. She understood that Naruto went out and trained with Jiraiya, everything to do with her but not always relieving her memories.

Sakura looked at Ino while her mouth was opened, she looked at Ino. Nothing was coming out, she was shock. She never knew or could remember any of this. Not even being a chunin before Naruto… what Ino said nothing about Sasuke?

"Ino-pig." Sakura uttered, she wasn't sure about them being friends again.

"Sakura." Ino stated.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

Ino looked at Sakura and bit her lip on the inside as she wanted to tell her. Naruto seeing this, he took the charge on this question.

"Sakura, He has a mission and he has been gone for a long time." Naruto replied.

Sakura nodded and smiled at this. Slowly the day went on as her other friends came into the room and told her how they all become friends. Everyone was leaving out Uchiha Sasuke to her. Beside Naruto and Ino that told her that he was on a mission.

Soon the day was over and her friends went on home, she wondered when she was going home and why she was fat. She didn't remember what or how that happened to her. She was also wondering why everyone was treating her like a child.

Sure she understood that her mind was in her child form as her body wasn't, but they somehow knew what happened but wasn't telling her.

She had Shizuru coming into and checking her over, even she wasn't telling her what happened to her and why she was fat? She yawned into her hand and slowly went to sleep.

Slowly Sakura woke up in a start, her eyes were widen and in fear. Something in her dreams or mind was scaring her. She pressed the button on her side and waited for the nurse to come and see her.

The door opened and in step Shizuru. "What is wrong? Sakura."

She trembles in fear as she started to cry. Shizuru walked over and took Sakura into her arms and muttered soft hums to her. Sakura calmed down and stopped crying. Slowly she went back to sleep. Shizuru had figured out what scared her.

She was getting dreams or nightmares, even if her memory was loss, her sub-conscious knew what happened and were trying to get her to remember.

She just hoped that Sakura will be okay. Now she walked out and wondered to the side of the wall as she wrote down on Sakura file on the tab outside and on the wall.

Next morning, Sakura woke up and eat her food while the nurse brought it. Soon Ino and Naruto came back into the room and Sakura wanted answers.

"Naruto!"

"Hai, Sakura." He replied as he sat down on a chair.

"Naruto, and Ino, I need to know what happened to me? " Sakura asked.

"Sorry, Sakura but on doctors' orders, we can't tell you what happened to you at all," Naruto told her. Then he saw her getting mad.

"Sakura,.." Ino started when her friend looked her way." You're pregnant."

A/N- I leaving it here. Until next time on Too Personal. I wondered what she thinks now.


	16. Gaining Memories

Too Personal

A/N- Hello, again my fans. Here is chapter Sixteen to Too Personal. However this story is almost complete with another five chapters including this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Finally the last 2006 story will be completed soon. Thanks for all your help with it.

Chapter Sixteen: Gaining Memories

Sakura stopped looking at Naruto and looked at Ino. Her eyes widen with confusion at first then she smiled.

"I'm pregnant? With Sasuke-kun's baby?" Sakura question happily on this. Her mind went into dream land with her having his babies and Sasuke holding her tightly to him and seeing a few children running and laughing around.

"Sakura…" Ino said as she poked her friend out of this day dream. Sakura snapped out of it and looked at Ino to find a sad smile. "Sakura... It isn't Uchiha Sasuke's at all." After that Ino got up and left the room with tears. Naruto smiled sadly at her and then left Sakura really confuse.

Sakura looked at the window to see the birds flying around as they landed on the window seal. Hours went by as Sakura stared into the ceiling trying to remember what happened to her but nothing was coming to her.

She wondered why Ino ran away and then Naruto leaving too. She wanted them to tell her what happened to her and all. She had looked at her stomach and smiled as she rub it gently as she talk to the twins that she found out from Shizune talking to her.

Tsunade came by and check on her too, as she also told her about the times they had trained together trying to help her memory along. Soon Sakura was back to sleep again.

_She looked around her to see the village as she stood in her place. Sakura wondered what was going on, at first soon she could tell she remembers a feeling about this but nothing was coming to her mind as she started to walk. _

_"Why?" Sakura watched this as she saw her younger self. She could see Sasuke with his bag sling over his shoulder. _

_"From here on a new path will open for all of us, maybe more for a person." Sasuke stated as he looked at Sakura._

_Sakura didn't know what was going on, but continued to watch. She winkled her eye brows thinking that this scene was familiar to her but…._

_"I love you so much; don't leave "Sakura said as she took a step closer to him. Sakura's eyes widen at this part and remember a bit about this memory. _

_"I'll help you with your revenge, I'll do something," Sakura stated_

_Soon Sakura watched as Sasuke had knocked her out and then waking up. _

Sakura shot up in her bed and looked at her stomach. She had a feeling that her twins weren't Sasuke's. She remembers more now, that Sasuke was a traitor to her village. Her eyes had tears within as she hit the blanket. Sakura wanted her remember more but her mind wasn't telling her.

Soon she fell asleep again and into the night.

….Suna…..

Temari walked into the doctor's room again, as she was here for her monthly check up. Her mind went to Sakura and wondered how was she doing? Was she up yet? And many more questions came into her mind.

She heard the door opening as she saw Keiko walking into the room. She smiled at Temari and placed her clip board at the side as she started to check out Temari and the baby. Minor talking was done as Keiko told Temari to eat little more as she gave Temari a note for medical for morning sickness.

Temari smiled and nodded her head as she got up from the table and walked towards the door. Temari opened the door to see Kankuro grinning at her. Kankuro was a great support when she had found out that she was pregnant, since Gaara was depress about Sakura. He had taken an open himself to be the temporary Kazekage as Gaara wasn't really doing anything.

"So, how is my niece?" Kankuro asked. Even since he found out, he kept on saying it was a girl.

"The baby is doing fine. Please stop saying a girl. It could be a boy." Temari stated as she rubs her stomach and smiled.

…..Konoha…

Two days since her last visitor's, Sakura was allowed to walk the halls. She walked in the hospital as she sat down in the court yard.

Sakura sighed out loud as she was getting bored at the hospital. She was on remembering a few others things, like the mission after Sasuke left. Choji, Neji, Kiba and Akamaru were hurt really badly as Naruto was knock out while Shikamaru was fine beside a broken finger.

After that there was a few missions before she remember asking Tsunade to become her apprentice, but after that she couldn't remember much only some flashbacks. Sakura hoped that she would remember more but Shizune and even Tsunade-sama said it would take time to get back her memory.

Sakura laid down again as she quickly fell back asleep.

…Week later…..

Tsunade soon finished a scroll that she would sent to the Kazekage, informing him that Sakura was awake now and has been for a week. She even placed in that she lost her memories from the time after the Chunin invasion.

"Shizune." Tsunade called out as she rolled up the scroll. Her eyes were tired as she held herself up with sake and coffee.

Shizune opened the door and walked into the office. "Here sent this on the faster bird we have to Suna." Shizune sighed at the sight of the Hokage, "Tsunade-sama you should get more sleep."

Shizune nodded her head and then left the room. She walked towards the peak of the office as that were the birds were and the bird masters. She opened the door and walked into the room.

"Lady Shizune." One uttered under his breath.

"Lady Tsunade has a scroll for you to send to Suna with the fastest bird we have." She told them with a firm tone.

They nodded their heads at Shizune as she left the scroll with them. They took the scroll and got it ready for department. Soon it was within the air and going towards Suna.

….Hours later…..

Sakura woke up as she remembers something else training with Tsunade healing a fish and other animals as she stood up and walked around. She had placed her hand onto her pregnant belly and smiled.

"Hello, little ones. Mommy will protect you." Sakura muttered as she did her morning routine.

…Suna…..

Temari walked around as Kankuro was looking after the Kazekage duties while Gaara was still held up in the house. She shook her head at this and wondered where Sakura would wake up? She was needed for Gaara.

Soon she founded herself at the office as she walked into the building. She was greeted by ninja's on or off duty. Slowly Temari made her way towards the office where Kankuro was.

"Move!" A person behind her yelled out. Temari looked to see it was a person from the decipher squad running towards her. Temari side step and watched as he went into the room, she followed quickly.

"Lord Kankuro-san, good news from Konoha." He whispered.

Temari's eyes lit up and stormed over to them as she rips the scroll out of his hands. She read the scroll as her smiled faded at the end.

"Kankuro, it seems that Sakura has awaked but has memory loss." Temari told him. She smiled at this and she took off without the scroll. She needed to get to Gaara and fast.

She got out of the Kazekage building and was almost knocked off her feet as she was held by someone. She looked up to see Gaara looking at her, well more specially her pregnant stomach.

"Gaara! Good news and some bad news…" Temari started to say.

"You're pregnant." He uttered as he placed his hand onto her belly. He gave her a small sad smiled but a smile.

"Hai. Sakura is wake but….Gaara!" She started to utter when he almost disappeared, she grabbed onto him fast.

Soon they were at the desert's end and the trees were in front of them. Temari glared at her baby brother as she sighed.

"Gaara, she awake but she has memory loss." She finally finished. Gaara looked at her as he nodded his head.

"I have to see Sakura. Temari." He muttered sadly.

"That's good, but I'm coming with you. Since Shikamaru left last week from Suna after coming to see me. Hai, he is the baby's father." Temari admitted to him.

Gaara nodded his head; he knew that Shikamaru Nara was a good ninja and friend. So he knew his sister would be okay, but would Nara be. He shivered down his spine at the thought of it.

Temari and Gaara started to walk towards Konoha. Slowly they stopped a few times for Temari to rest as she was around five months pregnant. He was getting worried about Temari was she needed to eat soon.

They stopped at a small food place at that was on the side with a village nearby. He made her sit as they ordered some food. Temari looked at Gaara and smiled.

"You know, you're becoming a father too." Temari thought as she just finished her food.

Gaara stopped in middle air with his food. He looked at Temari and smirked." I remember… but…Sakura."

Temari nodded her head at this, she was worried about Sakura and that her memory loss was going to stay forever. She hoped it isn't as she would like to get to know her nieces or nephews and that she hoped that Gaara and Sakura would get married.

By two days, Gaara and Temari were at Konoha as they were greeted by Shikamaru and Tsunade.

"Temari..." Shikamaru uttered as he looked at her. She smiled and hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting herself.

"I miss you." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Kazekage," Shikamaru heard his Hokage talking.

"Sakura, please." Shikamaru shook his head at this. The red head Kazekage was sounding weak and broken, he knew why but to hear it was an understatement. He would need to get Naruto to get Gaara back into shape as he could tell he was neglecting his health.

Even he could see that Temari was hinting when he was there last time. Gaara was sure lucky to have sibling that would go out of their way to help him now.

He walked back with Temari with him as Tsunade took Gaara towards the hospital. Slowly Gaara was feeling nervous about meeting Sakura again, from what Tsunade had told him that her mind went back to her twelve year old self.

She even told him that the twins were fine and healthy, and that Sakura was getting new memories each day. She had failed to tell him what memories she has of him. Soon he would know himself, hoping she didn't remember him having her onto the tree with sand crashing her.

Tsunade looked at the young Kazekage and shook her head, she could tell he was exhausted and not in the living with his eyes.

She opened the door to Sakura's room and let Gaara go into the room.

Sakura looked up to hear her door opening up as she saw a red hair walking into her room; fear struck her as she remembers him. He held her to a tree with his sand but she remember that a small memory came to her the night before, that he had changed. They had a mission with each other as she watched him be different.

Her eyes must have told him that she fear him as he didn't move. Sakura got up and placed her finger on her lips and uttered out," Who are you?"

A/N- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be out soon.


	17. Remembering Him

Too Personal

A/N- Here is chapter seventeen for you to enjoy it. This story has four chapters left to do. Thanks for all the support with this story. Thanks.

Chapter Seventeen: Remembering Him

Gaara stood staring at her as his mouth opened but no sound came from it. He was shocked about this; he felt his heart breaking into pieces while he could hear his sister crying softly. His eyes averted to the ground as he didn't want her to see him sad. His shoulder stiffened as he felt her hands on his shoulders.

"I….seen you before… when and at the Chunin exams and even you tried to crush me. I should be scared of you, but I'm not." Sakura said as looked at his eyes. She felt like she needed to confront him as she seen his sadness coming from his entire body.

Gaara nodded as he placed his hands on hers, making her tense for a second. He looked at her green emerald eyes, while his hands took hers from his shoulders and held them.

Sakura heard Naruto's voice as he yelled outside the door; he opened it and stormed into the room.

"Gaara!" He hollered as he gave him a manly hug and looked at Sakura. Then he looked back at Gaara and sighed.

"Gaara, I need to talk to Sakura-chan for a bit." Naruto uttered at Gaara as he nodded his head and disappeared with sand around him.

Leaving Naruto within Sakura's room, he helped Sakura back into her bed as he walked over to the door again closed it. He looked at his friend and muttered," This is just great."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto, do I truly know him?" Sakura questioned as her mind was hurting from thinking too much.

"Hai, you do. Gaara... is like me. Remember I told you about me being a jinchūriki. Well, Gaara has Shukaku within him. Mmmh… He also… the Kazekage and you were sent to train their medic's before your attack and memory loss." Naruto admitted to her.

Sakura looked at him shocked but listened as Naruto had opened his mouth again. One hour went by as Naruto told Sakura more about Gaara past. She gasped at the right times as she even had tears coming out from her eyes.

Then Naruto needed to leave her as Shizune came into her room and was going to do her checkup.

Naruto raced towards the Hokage's office as he burst into the room, he seen Gaara and smiled.

"Gaara, let's have a spar." Naruto said.

Gaara nodded his head as he got up and walked over to Naruto. "We need to talk." He muttered at Naruto, who nodded his head at Gaara.

Naruto wipe off his sweat as he just glared at Gaara after they talk. Gaara had wanted to talk about Sakura and how to help her get her memory back. He also was concerned that she didn't want him after she had regained her memories. Naruto was amazing with his words, this time and his encouragements that helped Gaara regain his confidents to talk with Sakura on personal areas.

He totally wants her back and was going to help or do anything that he could help her with. Then he smiled at the sight of her pregnant belly as his twins were within. Sakura had told Tsunade and Shizune that she didn't want to know the genders of either twin and Gaara was fine with that, as he wanted it to be a surprise.

They went and spar for over three hours, and Naruto and Gaara had exhausted themselves out. With new or old techniques that either had made, Gaara had won as he wasn't fully sporting many bruises or cuts on himself while Naruto look like he went in the meat grinder.

He felt like his whole body was broken and then poorly healed. He smiled as he nodded at Gaara as he did the same thing.

Without the day, Sakura read and wrote in her diary as she tried to remember more about her past and present. She wanted to remember that red hair male more, his eyes looked so sad with sorrow when she asked who he was, even Naruto told her but she still couldn't remember him.

It was just very agitating that her mind wasn't cooperating with her. She wished the attack on her, never happened as she also tried to remember what happened to her. She smiled when Ino came into her room with new flowers, which were many colors, one was white carnation meaning remembrance, black eyed-Susan that was meaning encouragement, yellow carnation meaning cheerful.

Slowly the day was coming to an end as Sakura looked outside and smiled sadly. When her head shot up with pain, as she hissed and started to press the bottom to call for help.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Slowly again, he moved to her stomach licking as well as blowing on it sending more chills down her spine, as Gaara pulled down her skirt. As Gaara moving his body slowly against hers as he went down. Shivering with surprised, she arched herself into him more as she whimpered with losing contract with his body._

_Gaara smirk as he started on her legs kissing them slowly as he went up to her inner thigh sucking and licking them with excitement. Sakura moaned and moved down to him more, but was stop when sand hold down her hips gently as he gradually replaced his lips and hands closer to her core._

_As Shukaku lose the control more his hosts mind, Gaara actually like the noise as he continued, Gaara soon places his finger on the outside of Sakura panties, he slowly rubs against her core. As more moans and groans came from her mouth as she started to get wet down here._

_As he placed his finger on top of her panties, he slides the down as he is gives the whole look on her naked body waiting for him. As he rub his two fingers against her core and the bud as it send chills against her spine as she moved closer to his fingers._

_As they work like magic as her first orgasm came, as did her second, third. As he stood up Gaara slowly took off his clothes and lay on top of Sakura. Spreading her legs farther apart as he positioned himself at her entrance._

_And slowly push up into her core, as he heard pains coming from Sakura mouth, he bend down and whispered" it will hurts a little." As he slowly kissed her around her neck and finally to her lips as he push in more until he was fully in._

_"Ow, ow, ow" Sakura whispered as the pain was stinging with torture. _

_Slowly stopping Gaara waited until Sakura was ready to move on, a few moments, she gave a push down to begin. Gaara quickly started at a slowly pace but was going faster each thrust into her core._

_Hearing her moan and groan as she yelled his name, they soon cum one after three other._

_**End Of Flashback **_

"Tsunade…"

She turned to see the old female and old male that was a pain in her ass but she just uttered," Hai."

"Get the Kazekage, we have a new treaty to discuss with him and you." They said and left her alone.

A/N- I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I wondered what is going to happen now.


	18. Arranged Marriage

Too Personal

A/N- Here is chapter eighteen from me. Thanks for all who read and reviewed this story so far, I hope you will continue. Three more chapters to go now.

Bold and underline: Shukaku talking

Underline: Gaara talking to Shukaku

Chapter Eighteen: Arranged Marriage

After Tsunade had an ANBU member informing the Kazekage about the meeting, she looked at him when he came into her office.

"Thanks, Kazekage. The elders need you and me to meet with them." She told Gaara. Tsunade got up and walked out of the office with Gaara following her.

Slowly they walked into the room with the elders, Tsunade and Gaara sat down and looked at the two elders.

"Tsunade-sama, Kazekage-sama, we heard about Haruno Sakura. The young medic-nin that was send on a mission to Suna just about six months ago. It is true, that she is pregnant with twins?" The female elder asked.

"Hai, she is." Tsunade replied.

They nodded their heads, and the male stated," I think we should think at the treaty again about somehow add an arrange marriage as this would strengthen the alliance with the Hidden Leaf Village."

"No." Gaara stated. He knew where this was going and he'll be damn if was it continued this way.

"Kazekage, we talk it over with your elders and they have agreed to it. We can overrule you on this." The female elder told him.

He grimed his face and nodded his head and stated," What about Haruno-san? She has no memories."

"She will be under your care within Suna after the wedding here." The male elder replied as he looked at the young Kazekage. Gaara looked at them and wanted to get away from them now.

The meeting went onto a few hours, as they talked about when the wedding would be planned, Sakura would be moving to Suna as well as she would be able to continue as a Kunoichi. What happened if the Kazekage or Sakura were either killed, then it would be the next of kin to take care of the twins.

Gaara made good points without the meeting that it would have been best of Sakura had her memoires but the elders weren't moving at all on this marriage. Tsunade also said it wouldn't be very good to force two people into a relationship because of babies, but the elders were very persisted on this matter.

Both leaders signed inwardly and sat for the rest of the meeting until it was over. Gaara looked up and disappeared with sand. He made his way towards the hospital to tell Sakura.

After she ranged the bell, she clutched her head as she blushed. She had sex with… she shook her head at this and continued to blush as she heard the door opening up to see Shizune.

"I ….."Sakura didn't know where to start or to say to the slightly older female. Shizune looked at Sakura and walked to her.

"Did you remember something? Sakura-chan." She whispered.

Sakura nodded and replied," Hai I did, I remember when …I mean the time…I had …"

Shizune nodded her head as she knew where this was going. "You remember having sex with the Kazekage."

Sakura's eyes widen and blushed again." Hai." She rubbed her stomach when the twins were. She smiled when she felt one of the twin's kicking her wall.

Shizune wrote something down on her clipboard and left the room. Sakura lay back down and signed.

"Knock" Sakura turned to the door and stated," Come in." The door opened to see Gaara walking into the room. Sakura panic inside as she blushed deeply.

She looked the either way as she tried to keep her breathing normal and her face blush free. She had seen out of the corner of her eye, that Gaara looked at her with an amused look on his face. She growled under her breath but didn't say anything.

Only her mind was replaying their scene together over and over, making her blush darker.

Gaara looked at her when he came into her room, to see her blushing at him. It didn't take long to figure it out, she must have remembered something and his guess was their night together. He was amused by her reaction on this.

He almost laugh out when he heard her growl and even blush darker, he had a twinkle in his eyes.

"Sakura…"

She looked up at him. "I have something to talk to you about." She nodded her head.

"The elders of Suna and Konoha have agreed and decide that the alliance between Suna and Konoha needs to be strength more. To make that happen is… You and I are to be married within two weeks from now." Gaara stated. "Tsunade and I tried to go against them, but they were firm with it and would go against your wishes and beliefs on it."

Sakura looked at him as she whispered out."….." But nothing came out as she looked at him.

Gaara felt something stir within him as his arms went around her and hold her to his chest. "Shh, it will be okay, Sakura. Please trust me." His voice was so low that Sakura had a hard time listening to his words.

She slowly closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep on his chest. He looked down soon after his words and sighed at this and picked her up and laid Sakura back on the bed as he looked at her. His hand went onto her face, gently smoothing it as he moved it down to her pregnant belly as he placed it onto it.

He smirked when he felt two kicks against his hand. Soon he sat back down and made himself comfy as he waited Sakura to wake up again as they needed to plan their wedding that both were getting force into.

"Mate…"

"**You talking now, its been a little while. Shukaku."**

"Resting."

"**Resting?"**

"Hai, resting. When the kits come it will be harder to rest."

Slowly Shukaku went back into his mind and laid down. Gaara looked at Sakura again as he noticed she was waking up again. He looked at the clock to read it was four and he came at two. Two hours had passed and he didn't realized it at all.

"Gaara?"

Gaara smiled at her and stated," We need to plan the wedding."

Sakura nodded her head and launch herself into planning mode." I also wanted to get married outside."

Three hours went by and they were done with the wedding plans. Gaara stood up and walked out the door as he said goodbye and that he will tell Tsunade the plans.

Sakura laid back down and sighed. She knew something like this would happened but to her. She never thought it would. Sakura placed her hands onto her stomach and smiled. Then she yawned and quickly fell asleep again.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Bye


	19. Wedding

Too Personal

A/N- Here is chapter nineteen for you to read and enjoy it. This story has two more chapters to go, until it is completed.

Warning: Lime at first, almost having sex but not yet.

Chapter Nineteen: Wedding

Today was the big day, most brides would be either crying or panicking that something would go wrong but for one pink hair kunoichi today was the day she was dreading. Haruno Sakura was getting married not for love but for alliance and elders that push this to happen.

Needless to say, Sakura was panicking a bit as she had help from Temari, Ino, Hinata and Tenten as well as her mentor. Her parents had dead from few years ago. Her mother had die from a tumor in her brain as her father die from a broken heart.

Sakura heard the door opening up as she looked to see her friends, with their dresses and hers as well within Ino's hands was the make-up kits.

"Sakura, go have your shower now, Hinata and Tenten you too," Ino ordered them.

Rushing upstairs, Sakura took her bathroom in her room, while Tenten took the one in the basement and Hinata took the last one upstairs, with Ino and Temari standing down stairs, they moved the crouches out of the way that were where they would be dressing. Ino set up the mirror and then all the make-up. She separated the ones that she would use on Sakura and then on the rest of bride maids. While Temari took care of the hair salon by setting it up with everything. She made sure she had enough of everything there.

Slowly Sakura, Hinata and Tenten came down as Ino closed the curtains as Ino helped Sakura dry off and the girls also helped her into her dress. Sakura's dress wasn't white but a nice creamy color.

The dress itself was floor length strapless gown with a medium sized train. It gathered at the side with a long wide slit where a gorgeous light rose lace underlay was showing. Along that it was adjust for fit her pregnant twin belly, Sakura felt like a princess.

Hinata had placed her bridesmaids dress on that was short and had small middle length straps. The dress itself was blue and her tightens in the breast area and flowed out just a bit as it went down to her knees. Along with Tenten that had the same color of dress.

When Gaara got to Naruto's house, he was welcomed right in and pushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Within a few moments, Gaara steps out and sees some male products to get himself ready with. Stepping out in fifteen minutes with his black suit on, he looks around to see his brother Kankuro and Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji waiting for him to come out.

"Little brother is getting married," Kankuro sing in a voice.

"Kankuro get ready for the wedding," Gaara ordered in a voice that said" Don't mess with me"

As Kankuro went to have his shower and get ready, Gaara looks outside and into the sky as he started to think about Sakura and if they had any children. He knew that he never had a real father to love him, and he didn't know if he could handle being a father, but he was willing to try it out.

Gaara knew she would need time and space to deal with her memory loss and the wedding that would be taking place, so when they get back to Suna, she will still have her own room. Until she is ready to be within the same room and bed as him.

Five hours later, Sakura and the girls were sitting in the carriage that will bring them to garden where the wedding would take place. Slowly they got to the place, as Kankuro, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru were waiting along with Kakashi. Sakura had asked him to walked her down the aisle was her own father was dead.

Kankuro took Ino's hand and helped her down. Naruto had Hinata's, while Shikamaru with Temari and Neji had Tenten's hand. Kakashi helped her down and hugged her gently. Slowly people came and talked a bit before the priest came by and told them to settled down as the wedding was starting very soon.

Tsunade came up to her and hugged her. She had tears within her eyes as she had a bottle of sake within her hands. Sakura rolled her eyes and stated," Drunk already, Tsunade?"

"Not yet. Sakura." She replied as she walked back and clapped her hands.

The band started up as it was just the bride maid's song to let them know to start walking. First it was Tenten and Neji, next was Shikamaru and Temari, after that it was Naruto and Hinata and finally it was Kankuro and Ino. Slowly each bride maid and groomsmen was at the front as the band started the bride's music.

Kakashi slowly lead Sakura down the aisle as she moved with grace. Gaara looked at Sakura and smiled, she was beautiful. He knew this was the first step in as she will be his wife forever…well he hoped. Kakashi got the front as he heard the priest asking for gives Sakura away.

"I, Hataka Kakashi give this bride away on her wedding day." He stated as he kissed her cheek and gave Gaara, Sakura's hand.

The priest turned to the two and stated clearly," Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church."

"We do." They replied.

The priest nodded his head and went through his book as they and their guests listened too.

The priest turned to Gaara and asked, Gaara do you take Sakura to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her all the days of your life?

"I do." Gaara said as he gave her a smile.

He turned to Sakura," Sakura do you take Gaara to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?

Sakura looked at Gaara and closed her eyes as she gathered courage from herself. "I do"

The priest turned his page in his book and talked more until he asked," The rings, please" Kankuro stood up and took out the rings that was within his pockets.

Giving one of them to the priest, they watched him bless it and then gave it to Gaara.

"Gaara, please repeat after me. I, Gaara take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Gaara nodded as he voice out," I, Gaara take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." He slid the ring onto her finger.

Next was his ring, Kankuro gave it to the priest as it was too blessed. He gave it to Sakura.

"Sakura, please repeat after me, I Sakura take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"I Sakura take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." Sakura repeated it word for word as she looked at Gaara as she pushed his ring onto his finger.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest uttered.

Gaara and Sakura leaned into each other and gave each a kiss. Slowly the parted and then the crowd cheered.

Gaara took Sakura up the aisle as the rest followed them. Slowly hours went by as pictures were taken and then it was dinner and speeches lastly was the dance.

Gaara noticed Sakura getting tired and disappeared with her in sand. He reappeared in the suite he was renting when he was in Konoha.

********Lime area******************

Gaara kissed Sakura gently as she kissed him back without hesitation. His hands stayed where they were as he felt hers moving from his arm to his chest. Ever so slowly, he pulled back from her.

"I want this…more than you will ever know." She whispered, she was horny more now. Two weeks, she was almost always replaying the sex scene with Gaara and her.

He nodded and gently started tugging the zipper down to her dress. It bared her back to his warm hands. He slowly peeled her out of the dress, all the while allowing her to undress him as well. She pushed his button down off and her hands went to the hem of the black coat and then his white shirt that had rested underneath it.

He allowed her to pull it over his head and then crowded her backwards so that she could lie on the bed. He began kissing down her chin to her neck, and then further down until she gave a soft cry of arousal. He worshipped her body, his hands roaming her full breasts, her wide hips, flat stomach, and silky thighs. Very gently he lifted her thighs so that they were on either side of his hips. His black pants were unbuttoned and slightly sagging from crawling up on the bed with her.

He took his time kissing and caressing her. Pretty soon she was completely nude under him and he purred at the sight again.

Sakura shivered badly as she shook…something within her mind didn't like this settling as she scream in fright and back away from Gaara. Gaara looked at her and then nodded his head at her, he walked into the bathroom and took a cold shower and then twenty minutes later he came back out.

"Sorry, Sakura." He told her as he helped her out of the bed and into the shower.

He walked back out and sighed while he rubs his red hair. He shook his head and though," _That is too soon for her."_

Gaara laid on the couch as he closed his eyes to mediate. He would let Sakura take the bed and rest herself until morning.

Sakura stood in the shower as she shivered but not from the warm hot water running down her body. She knew something had happened within her mind that made her so scared to continue and have sex with Gaara.

She was still scared as she wondered if she could just not go back into the room but also get a new room. She shut off the knob and got out, she looked into the mirror and sighed, she really wanted to have sex but it was the fear within her stopping it from coming true.

She dried herself off and got into her PJ's and walked out to see Gaara on the couch mediating and that the bed was without no one on it.

"You take the bed." Gaara told her as his pale green eyes opened and looked at her. He closed it again leaving Sakura to get into the bed and get some rest.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, one more to go and it is finished. Until next time, thanks for reading.


	20. Epilogue

Too Personal

A/N- Here is the last chapter to this story. I really hoped you like it lots. Thanks to my fans for reading this story and either reviewing them too. Bye

Epilogue

Three months later, Sakura walked around the spacious house, slowly she felt a someone staring at her and their eyes roamed around her body and stops at her stomach. She nine months pregnant and only loved it half of the time.

Smiling Sakura turned her head to see Gaara; her husband standing at the door and staring at her with a content look on his face. Sakura still didn't have all her memories back yet, but day after day a new memoires came from the past. She knew most of her life now.

"Gaara-kun." Sakura said as she places a hand on her huge stomach while she waddles towards him with a smile on her face.

"Sakura-chan." Gaara replied as he places his hand on hers.

"Oh." Sakura said as she felt one of the twins kicking again. "Gaara, feel" she took his hand and placed it where the kick was as they waited. Slowly he felt a second kick and Gaara's heart swelled with pride of the knowledge that he was going to be a father.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't be standing." Gaara uttered to her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and stated," Gaara-kun, I'm a big girl. I need to get around by walking."

He shook his head and gently took her hand and walked with her towards the couch, making her sit down. He followed her and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura-chan, the medic-nin said…" Gaara start to say but was cut off by Sakura.

"Gaara, I know that too, but I'm also a medic-nin and have been since I was 13 years old. She was only one for two years! "Sakura uttered loudly at him.

Gaara nodded his head and uttered back," Love I know, you know but please rest for me."

Sakura nodded and rested her head onto his shoulder and she smiled. Slowly she gripped her head and screamed as her last memories came back with a revenge. Gaara grabbed her gently and whispered smoothing words.

Slowly it seemed forever to Gaara as Sakura pulled back and wasn't in pain. Sakura looked at Gaara with fear in her widened eyes. She shook badly as she whimpered under her breath," They raped me after he rape me…."

Her eyes burst out with tears. Gaara glared at the ceiling and breathed in and out as he calmed himself, remembering how he found her, it still got him mad. He gathered Sakura into his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"Sakura, Shhh. You will be fine. Your safe." Gaara whispered as he held her closer to his chest. Rubbing his hand down her arm or back, trying to confront her.

"Gaara, I remember everything, I remember how he ….rape me and then he gave me to his allies to rape …me. I couldn't do anything, I was weak!" Sakura said but yelled the last part out. She cursed herself on being weak.

Gaara only could nod his head, he wasn't there for the first times, he only knew of the time when he got here were he saw the leader raping Sakura in front of him. While his sister was also in the hands of the enemy. Gaara stops his line of thinking when he felt Sakura's grip lose up looking down to see that she fell asleep again.

Gaara gently picked her up as her summons his sand and disappeared into her room. Ever there were married, he let Sakura use a different room, then his so she could be at peace until she comes together again. Gaara softly and lightly placed Sakura under the covers and disappeared into his room.

Gaara sat down on his black covered bed and crossed his legs into the mediation position. He closed his eyes and start to mediate. Hours later, Gaara opened his eyes as he heard whimpers of pain , his sand covered himself again and disappeared back into Sakura's room.

Sweat was on her forehead and dripping onto the pillow, while she was rubbing her stomach.

"Sakura-chan?" Gaara whispered out as he went towards her bed.

"Gaara-kun….the babies….are coming." Sakura whimpered out in pain.

Gaara immediately went to her side, he placed his hands on under her body and legs and held onto Sakura, while his sand circled around them and disappeared. He reappeared in Suna's hospital and looked around to see two medic-nin's looking at him in shock and dazed by his and Sakura's appeared.

"Kazekage!" they shouted. Then looked at Sakura as her breathing was harder and sweat was coming from her forehead.

One nodded and raced towards a wheelchair while the second one made a bee line towards the labour and Delivery section to get the room ready fast. Gaara could hear the second ordering two other to get ready as she did.

He turned to see the first medic-nin bring the wheelchair, he placed Sakura down. He followed the medic-nin as he was told to shower and placed on some scrubs.

He ordered someone to notify his siblings and the Hokage that Sakura was in labour and has gotten her memory back. He went back to getting his scrubs on. He winched at Sakura's scream of pain.

He had overheard the medic-nin telling her that she was seven centimetres into her labour. Gaara walked into the room and looked at his wife. Sakura lying on the bed with sweat on her face and red covering as she flinched and grunted out loudly.

Sakura lay down for the next two hours, it was the most torturous time for her and women did this more times than one. This was the last time she would be pregnant while she screamed in pain.

"Sakura-sama, you're ready to push now." The female said.

Gaara flinched at the pressure that almost crush his hand, but when he look at Sakura. He held her back as she pushed and pushed. It seemed to Sakura the last hours were the hardest. Slowly she felt one of the twins slipping out and rested against the bedding and she breathed and started again as ordered.

Two minutes later, they all heard a second screams. Sakura soon pushed out the placenta as she was cleaned before the twins were within her arms. Gaara looked at Sakura and then to the two bundles within the arms.

"Lord Kazekage-sama, Lady Sakura-sama. Meet your son and daughter." The female medic-nin told them then left the room.

Sakura and Gaara both noticed that their son had red hair while their daughter had pink, both were thankful for that. Either could tell what color would they eyes be. Gaara noticed that Sakura was getting tired as he took his son and daughter placing them both the a crib off to the side of the bed.

"Get some rest, Sakura." Gaara told her. He watched her sleep as he waited for her to awake to name their twins.

Two hours went by as Sakura opened her eyes and looked around to see Gaara looking at the twins, she smiled and yawned making him look at her.

"Sakura, we should name the twins?" Gaara asked.

"Hai, we should, Gaara I have names for them…"

Gaara looked at Sakura and nodded his head at her. "Well, for our son Satoma and her our daughter Satsuma."

Gaara nodded his head and smiled. "Sakura thank you for being with me. I love you."

Sakura smiled back at him and replied," I love you too."

*************One Month Later****************

The first month was hard on both new parents. Sakura had barely any sleep, as she went back to work after a few days, Gaara took days off when he could, while Sakura took over Temari 's case at the hospital as her student was called back to Konoha.

"Satoma.." Sakura rocked her son as he was having troubles getting to sleep, she looked over to see her daughter still sleeping. Slowly ten minutes passed and Satoma was asleep.

Slowly one month went by and then two more months as Sakura was woken by knocking sounds on the door.

She got out of bed and got a house coat on while she walked down the stairs. She opened the door to see one of her students looking at her nervously.

"Haruno-san, Lady Temari-san went into labour and she is calling for you." She uttered as she disappeared after her message was delivery.

Sakura placed Satoma down and took off leaving the medic-nin to watch over her twins. Once Sakura was at the wing, she walked into the room to see Shikamaru looking pale and trying to calm down Temari as she swear at him for getting her pregnant.

Only two hours later, Sakura step back and smiled at the new family. She giggled at one sentence that Temari had yelled out," Shit Shikamaru! No more kids!" that was her first thought too, when she was in labour.

Sakura knew she wanted more kids with Gaara. She walked out of the room to see her husband and Kankuro waiting for her. She smiled and stated," A boy!"

Kankuro smiled at another nephew as Gaara looked happy to be a uncle. Gaara walked up to Sakura, gave her a kiss and a hug.

******************One Year Later******************************

Lots had come within a year, it turned out that Kankuro became a father just six months after Temari. One of his one night stands named Kaya had become pregnant and almost waited nine months to tell Kankuro. It was actually Sakura that demand her to tell Kankuro about the baby. Now Kankuro had a daughter named Cherry for her strawberry red hair.

Temari and Shikamaru got married and Shikamaru had moved to Suna to stay with his family with Temari and their son named Naru.

It also had turned out that Naruto and Hinata got married and Sakura alone with their families went to Konoha to celebrate the new married couple. Now Sakura had heard that Hinata was carrying with twins a boy and a girl. Naruto and Hinata wanted to know what gender the babies would be.

Ino and Kiba were dating, until Kiba scrolled her and asking for some advice on asking Ino to become married. Now Kiba was probably just asking Ino over dinner. Tenten and Neji had just started to date and were going on their third month.

Sakura looked around the room to see that everything was done from drinks, food and gifts. It was Satoma and Satsuma first birthday and everyone had came from Suna or Konoha.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Naruto hollered out. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked back out and looked at the young blond ninja.

"Naruto!" She yelled and launched herself at him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned to see Hinata looking at her with a smile.

"Hinata-chan! How are you? Come in and rest." Sakura question at first then stated. She helped Hinata into the room and living room to sit down.

"Naruto." Gaara's voiced ranged out, Sakura turned to see her husband holding each twins within his arms.

He wore a smile on his face and placed them both down as they raced towards Naruto who had bend to their level.

"Un!" Satsuma yelled as she held onto his arm.

"Satsuma, Satoma." Naruto uttered as he gave both a hug.

Hours went by as the party was slowly coming to a close as the twins were sleeping along with Naru and Cherry.

The girls talked to themselves a bit as they each giggled and talk about everything from their husbands or boyfriends to food and polities. While the boys were doing the same thing but also training, as the rest of the day was slowly coming to a end.

It was Sakura that noticed Hinata's breathing and red face. "Hinata-chan.. how long have you been in pain?"

Hinata looked at her and replied," An hour or two."

"Ino, get to the hospital and let them know that Lady Hyuuga-san will be delivering her twins at the hospital. Temari get Naruto and the boys. Tenten and Kaya please help me get Hinata up." Sakura ordered.

Ino disappeared along with Temari, slowly the rest of the girls heard Naruto flying into the room.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

Sakura sighed and nodded to Gaara as she disappeared to the hospital she had exactly two point three seconds to get ready.

Thirteen hours had passed as Hinata pushed after eight hours ago. Sakura repeated to Hinata and Naruto babies come at their own time, and to be grateful that Hinata wasn't in any more pain then she was in already.

One hour passed as Sakura heard crying sounds as she handed the baby to the medic-nin and went back to get the second baby.

Ten minutes later, the second baby came out, as Sakura gave the baby to the medic-nin and waited for the placenta to come out. Slowly it was pushed out and threw into the garage. Sakura took the twins from the medic-nin as they wrote the time of birth and weight, height and all the things items.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, there is your oldest and youngest. " Sakura told them as she had them their daughter and then son.

They couple looked at them and cried at the most beautiful twins they had. Sakura left the room and went outside.

"The mother is fine and the new twins are doing good." Sakura told her friends.

*****************Six Years Later*********************************

Six year had passed and the twins were six now. Naru and Cherry were also six years old too and were having fun with their younger siblings. Sakura and Gaara had a son two years after the twins and two years later they had a daughter. Both children were named Ryuu and Mai. Ryuu was now four years old and Mai was two years old.

Naru had a younger sister that was only three years old and was playing with her dolls while their mother was watching them from the chair in the back yard. Cherry had two younger siblings, both were boys and they names were Tai and Kenichi.

While Naruto and Hinata had the twins named Rei and Kai and then three more children, a second son named Akito who was four and two twins again that were daughters named Sakanna and Minako who were now two in a half years old. Ino and Kiba had a son named Bo that was four and a daughter that was one year old.

Neji and Tenten had just gotten married a year ago and were not ready to have any children, but Sakura had a feeling her friend will be pregnant by the end on the year.

"Mom, Satoma is being mean." Satsuma uttered as she flipped her long pink hair back.

"Satsuma, you need to give you brother a turn." Sakura called out as she looked up from her medical scroll.

Slowly six more years had passed as the Satoma and Satsuma were done with ninja training at the academy and were on a team with Naru and their sensei was their uncle Kankuro. While Cherry was on a team with two others named Gen and Taro and Temari was their sensei.

Within six years, Sakura had three more children, as they came all at once as the triplets. Kira, Chiyo and Mamoru were now five years old and were ready to see their older siblings fighting in the Chunin exams. However Mai and Ryuu were worried about their mother who was pregnant with their baby sibling a girl.

Naruto and Hinata had seven kids, they had another boy and another girl. Hinata was on her eighth and ninth child. Both decide to have a large family but will stop when it is nine or ten children. Naruto wanted more but Hinata had placed her foot down for nine or ten children after that no more.

Just like Shikamaru had said he only wanted a boy and a girl, poor Shikamaru instead they had a son, girl and another girl that was almost seven years old. Ino and Kiba only had two kids while Tenten and Neji had one son and were trying for a second child.

Walking around Konoha, Sakura took a big breathe and smiled, it felted good to be home after all this time. She sometimes missed the village, but her love and new home was Suna.

Slowly Sakura and the kids came to the Chunin exams stadium as they walked into the doors and up the stairs. Mai took Chiyo hand and Ryuu took Kira's hand and Sakura had Mamoru's hand. They sat down and smiled at the crowd around them. Many people watched the exam begin as Sakura watched the twins battle against two other people one was from mist and the second one was from cloud.

Satoma won his with a knock out, while Satsuma had won hers but she place a Genjutsu on her opponent. She smiled at both her oldest as she hissed in pain.

Mai had heard her mother hiss in pain, she looked and saw her mother almost on the ground.

"Ryuu! Mom." She stated worried. Ryuu look at his mother, his eyes widen and looked at Mai and the rest.

"Mai, get dad now! He would be up, use your sand." Ryuu commanded. Mai nodded her head and disappeared with her sand around her.

She appeared in front of her father with tears within her eyes.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Gaara asked his second daughter as she jumped into his arms. Kankuro and Temari looked at their niece and wondered what was going on.

"Mommy, is in pain? I think she is ready to give birth." Mai stated worriedly.

"Kankuro get Sakura and the kids to the hospital. Temari get to the hospital. Naruto…."

"Go, Gaara." Naruto told his friend. Gaara disappeared with Mai within his arms while his siblings went to get the children or inform Tsunade at the hospital.

Once again, Sakura was in pain as she grunted and moaned as she pushed and pushed. Slowly she glared at Gaara and stated," This is the last child. Love."

Gaara nodded his head and smiled as she kissed her forehead as he heard crying sounds.

A/N- Finally the end of the story. Thanks for staying from before or even coming after. Thanks to my fans.

Okay, children.

**Gaara and Sakura had eight kids. **

Twins- Satoma and Satsuma

Ryuu

Mai

Triplets- Kira, Chiyo and Mamoru

Girl- that was just born

**Naruto and Hinata had nine kids **

Twins- Rei and Kai

Akito

Twins- Sakanna and Minako

Dachi

Twins- but were not born yet

**Ino and Kiba had two kids **

Bo

Jin

**Tenten and Neji had one kids **

Kenji

**Shikamaru and Temari had three kids **

Naru

Kayana

Reiko

**Kankuro and MOC had three kids **

Cherry

Tai

Kenichi


End file.
